Lost
by snowbabygurl
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been missing for twelve years, ever since he was kidnapped at the age of four from him home. Severus Snape has found a broken boy claiming his name is Draco and swiftly took him in to find out if he was indeed the boy that was missing. Sequel Lost 2 will be starting soon. sorry for taking down before needed a fresh start
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First and foremost I would like to give credit where credit is due, I had come across a story with the same title as this one and I really loved the concept and ideas that were in there so I wrote to Pontythings and asked them if I could take this under my wing and write for it. I hope that they don't mind that I started writing and posted this before I received a reply. If I don't receive anything from this person saying to take it down then I'll leave it up and continue to write until I hear other wise. All they said at the end of their story was to let them know if someone wanted to take over, so here I am. I have changed some things in the first three chapter, since that is how far they came until it was ended, and if you would like to see the differences please go read their story and you will see what I changed and/or added. I also want to state that I changed the rating from a T to an M, this is a slash story and if you do not like the idea of man on man then please go somewhere else. This is rated for a reason, abuse, rape and SLASH. Also I have a strong disliking to Voldy and in this story he was killed by Harry at the end of his fifth year before this story even starts. **

**Summary: Draco Malfoy has been missing for twelve years, ever since he was kidnapped at the age of four from him home. Severus Snape has found a broken boy claiming his name is Draco and swiftly took him in to find out if he was indeed the boy that was missing for so long. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters or plots for Harry potter and if I did I think I would have Draco Malfoy locked away somewhere never to be seen by anyone other than my self or my good friend Hpfangirl71. **

**Chapter 1: **

Severus Snape has always loved the Christmas Hols. It had always meant he would be away from the school full of dunderheads and he could visit his old homestead. He found himself walking down the streets on one of these days and found himself ignoring the sounds of a parent scolding their child, for Merlin knows what. Coming to the ally way he suddenly stopped, thinking he heard a distinctive sobbing. Thinking he was imagining things he began to walk away, only to stop when the sobbing became louder. He swore to himself as he felt rain begin to splash on his head and quickly moved over to where he heard the sound.

There sitting on the ground, back to the wall, was a young teen. He could have barely been fourteen years old. He had blond hair that looked like it needed a wash. He was wearing some small red shorts and a big green baggie hoodie. His clothing was dirty and torn. The boy's head shot up as Severus looked at him.

"Lucius!" Severus gasped. The boy looked just as Lucius had at fourteen. All that was different was the boy was dirty, and slightly smaller in size.

Severus continued to look at the young man as the boys head raised to look at him. He thought he saw recognition in the back of the boys eyes, but didn't understand how that could be possible.

"No sir." the boy had softly spoken, so quietly Severus wasn't sure he had heard him.

"What? What did you say?" Severus asked as he looked on is disbelief, as the boy curled himself into a ball, bringing himself closer to the wall and away from him.

"I said "No sir", my name is Draco." Severus saw the boy shiver as a gust of wind blew down the alley. Just as Severus was about to bend down to the boy, he quickly stepped back as he sobbed again.

"Please sir, don't punish me." Severus just stood there with his mouth hanging open for a few minutes, thinking. Draco! No it can't be, can it?

"I won't hurt you Draco." He saw the boy slowly look him in the eyes as if he was searching for something. Probably seeing if he should trust him or just run away.

"If you come with me I can help you."

Severus knew how to deal with mistreated children, having been the head of Slytherin house. A good percentage of those children came from abusive homes. Most of them had been angry, that just needed someone to listen to them, and there were the few select that were more sad than anything. Those select few were the ones that needed someone to love and trust, and he could see that this boy in front of him was one of those select few.

"Can you? I have never had an adult want to help me before." Severus heard Draco whisper.

"Yes. If you come with me I can give you a warm house out of the rain. I could give you clothing that is not ripped or to small. You could sleep in a warm bed with soft blankets. I might even be able to give you a family to care for you." As Severus said this he slowly got closer to Draco until he was sitting beside him. "Would you like that Draco?" Severus stretched out his hand towards Draco and stood up.

Severus watched as Draco looked to his hand, deciding if he wanted to take it or not. Severus blinked back when Draco looked him in the eyes, thinking he had Lucius' eyes. Moments passed before Draco reached up and finally took his hand.

"Ok." Draco said as their hands finally touched.

**A/N: The first few chapters will be short, due to the fact I am trying to keep as close to the original author as possible, just changing a few things. About chapter four the chapters should become a little longer. Please read and review, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

After what seemed like a lifetime Severus found himself shouting into his Floo for Lucius. He had just finished giving Draco a bath, some warm soup and clothes and some potions for his head ache and cold. He had also healed some very large bruises and broken bones he had found while giving the boy his bath. Plus the boy seemed to have been suffering from hypothermia, he suspected from having been out in the cold for days on end.

"Severus? How nice to see you. You know that you are the only one that calls at this hour of the night, wait or should I say morning? Is there some sort of problem that you need me for?"

"Do you love your son?" Severus' face hardened as he stared at his long time friend.

"Yes I loved my son. Severus why does this matter?"

"I didn't ask you if you loved him, I had asked if you Love him Lucius." Severus snarled into the fire.

"Yes of course, I always will love my son regardless if he is with us or not. Now what are you getting at Snape? Lucius never called him Snape unless he was really angry.

"It matters because I think I have found your son! I think you should quickly come though the fl-"

Whoosh!

"oo" Severus finished as he looked up and saw Lucius standing there, in his living room, in his dressing gown. He was looking wildly around the room, as if thinking Draco would be right there when he came though.

"Well where is he Snape? Where is the boy you call my son?"

"I put him to bed about a half hour ago Lucius." Severus answered rather annoyed at his friend.

"Why didn't you call me as soon as he got here." He snarled at Severus.

"I put him to bed because he was soaking wet, starving and rather sick!" Severus replied, trying to keep his anger in check.

"Oh…Well…could you please take me to him?" Lucius asked becoming slightly calmer.

"This way, and be quiet so you don't wake him." Severus then led Lucius to his spare room, which he had decided to let Draco occupy for the time being.

Severus could see the emotions flooding Lucius face, he knew that the man was hoping beyond everything else that this boy was his son. He remembered when the man behind him had given up hope that he would ever find his son alive, he had held on longer than his wife, but still gave in to what he thought was the inevitable.

"There you go." Severus said with a small smile as he opened the guest room door.

"That can't be my Draco." Severus heard Lucius say.

"Why not?" Severus asked with an inquisitive brow.

"Because he looks way to young."

"Oh, I don't think so." Severus replied, sounding slightly sad.

"But.. How?" Lucius asked looking confused.

"If someone is abused or malnourished, they usually will be smaller then average for their age-"

"ABUSED,: Lucius gasped.

"Let me finish Lucius! I did a medical scan on Draco and he is defiantly malnourished and showed signs of abuse."

"You mean he was refused food?" Severus glared at him for a moment.

"Lucius! You need to be quiet! Draco needs sleep more then anything right now. So let him rest." Severus saw Lucius look down at his hands and then saw the man pull a picture from his pocket.

Severus walked over to look at the picture, that was putting a small smile on his friends face. He saw that it was a picture of Narcissa and a four year old Draco waving out to them. Severus remembered it was a picture taken the day before Draco was taken.

"And this is what happened to you?" Severus heard Lucius whisper at the picture. Several minutes passed before Severus spoke.

"Lucius?"

"Yes..?"

"You never went into great detail with the Prophet and you never did tell me, what happened the night Draco disappeared?" Severus saw the expression come across his friends face and wished he never had asked.

Lucius gave a sigh before he started to speak.

"I supposed I should tell someone, instead of keeping it inside. He was taken from us. 'Cissa and I had put Draco to be and hour or so before and went to bed ourselves, when we heard Draco scream. I got up and ran out the door, but ended up tripping on one of Draco's toys in the hall along the way, spraining my ankle. "Cissa stopped to help me up and then we continued to run to Draco's room. He wasn't there, but the window was open. We looked outside and all we saw was a man, holding Draco in his arms. I went to cast a hex at him, but I was too late, they were already gone by the time I pulled out my wand. It was all my fault!" Lucius smashed his fist on the side table.

"Lucius, I know you are upset but you need to be quiet or I will take you out of the room!" Severus barked as Draco started to stir and groan. Severus stepped over to Draco's side of the bed and in front of Lucius as the boys eyes opened.

"Severus?" Draco mumbled out "Is it already morning?"

"Go back to sleep, Draco, it is not morning yet and you have a long day ahead of you." Severus smiled.

"Okay…" Draco replied and dozed back off to sleep.

Lucius looked confused and lost, 'Why didn't you let him see me?"

"He needs to rest Lucius. He looked exhausted when I found him, Also he would be terrified if he saw someone he didn't know looking over him like you are." Severus said before he thought of something.

"Draco was your only child, most parents would never stop looking for them, they would never stop until they had them home. Why did you and Narcissa do to try and find him?"

"Everything we could! We called the Aurors; they said that they would try to find him but never found any clues. One time the kidnappers got ahold of us when we were in muggle London. On one of those phone things. We said name any price, but we couldn't give them what they wanted."

"What price could be to great to get your son back." Severus eyed him.

"They wanted his soul of all things. That's his little fire, his magical aura! Severus, you of all people should understand! You have seen people who have been kissed! All they are is an empty shell. They can eat and sleep, some can walk around if you guide them but that is all they can do! We would rather have Draco with them then see him like that. I would have never been able to see my smiling Draco when he is with them or I would be able to see him but he would never smile, or have any kind of emotions ever."

"It _was_ a rather hard decision I suppose." Severus said as he put his chin in his hand.

"They even put Draco on the line begging to come home. Do you know how hard it was to tell him it was all going to be okay but that his Momma and Poppa weren't going to come get him? Children grow up playing games where they get saved and are rescued by their parents! They think that they will always be saved by you! That no matter what happens you will be there to scare the monsters out from under their bed. After a while 'Cissa couldn't take it any more and hung up the phone. That was the last time I ever herd Draco's voice again. We never got rid of his toys in his room. It's all there. We had charms on the room so it wouldn't get covered in dust. It was to help 'Cissa pretend that Draco was just out with a relative. She stopped pretending shortly before she died." Lucius' voice died at the end of his story and let one small tear fall down his cheek.

"Let's hope that this is your Draco then." Severus replied as he watched his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am having fun writing this, I know most of these first three chapters are not mine, well more like 95 percent of it is not mine, lol, but still have ideas for the rest of the story. **

**Chapter 3:**

Severus found himself in his spare bedroom the next morning, shacking the young mans shoulder.

"Draco...Draco it's time to wake up. It's time for breakfast." Draco stirred and started to wake, mumbled something like 'aghie sir' and started to get up.

Severus was shocked. He knew that Draco had, had it tuff at home but most teens took at least half an hour of poking and prodding to get them out of bed.

"Here are some clothes for you but hurry I have someone I want you to meet."

Severus walked down stairs to meet Lucius. He had stayed the night and was planning to meet Draco this morning. Lucius sat at the dining table. He was already dressed and clean shaven. Severus could tell that his clothes were to impress Draco but at the same time not shadow him.

"Did you have sleep well Severus?" He said with a small smile. Severus just glared at him in return.

"You for one know that I did not and that I was up until sunrise making nutrient potions for Draco." Severus sat down at the table just as Draco entered the room.

Severus saw the boys light up as he took in all the food on the table. There were sausages, bacon, eggs and toast with three different types of jam and jelly.

"Sit down over there Draco. That is you food." Severus saw the boy look at the large plate of food before he took his seat.

"Thank you, sir." Draco whispered. As he started eating Severus saw the moment Draco noticed Lucius sitting at the table. The boys eyes widened as they landed on the other man and he looked somewhat scared.

"This is my friend, Lucius, Draco. He will be staying with us for a couple of weeks." Severus said.

"Okay" Draco whispered.

Soon everyone was eating breakfast. Draco kept glancing at Lucius. He looked terrified. His hands shook as he ate clumsily. As time went by his hands shook more and more until Severus saw that he could barley hold my fork.

"Draco? Could you pass the orange juice?" Lucius asked from the other side of the table. Draco picked up the jug and it shook in his hand from the wait and fear as he passed it to Lucius.

Lucius tried to grab the jug but it slipped from his hands...

Crash!

The crystal jug hit the floor and shattered in to thousands of peaces. Draco jumped and put his hands over his ears as if the sound was still going on.

"I'm sorry!" Draco had his eyes shut tide as he screamed.

"It was my fault Draco. It slipped out of my hands." Lucius said.

"Nnno it's my fault...I-I should of held on longer!" Draco started to back up heading towards the wall.

"Draco. No! It was m-"

"I'm sorry! Please, please I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid I know! I'm so sorry!" Draco kept repeating those words over and over again. He had tears running down his face. It made both of the other men's hearts stop. Draco backed up more until his back was to the corner of the wall. That was where he curled in on himself forming a tight human ball.

"I'm sorry! Please...Please I'll do better next time...just...just please don't punish me!"

Lucius looked at Draco, curled up in a ball. He had tears running down face as well but that was from the thought of what the people had done to him. , his son. he slowly walked towards Draco and put his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Shhhhh...shhhh...shhh. Draco every thing is going to be okay. I will never hurt you Draco." Lucius wrapped his arms around Draco in a hug and whispered that it was going to be okay. Slowly Draco's sobs quieted. "Come now, I need to tell you something Draco. Let's go in to the sitting room."

Draco looked up at Lucius with scared eyes than glanced at Severus. "Will you be there too Severus?" He whispered.

"Yes I will be if you want me to." Severus said with a small smile.

"Okay." Draco slowly stood up from his hiding hole and headed to the sitting room. As every one sat down Lucius started to speak.

"Draco, do you remember anything from when you were little?" Lucius asked quietly as he ushered Draco to the couch.

"Not much." Draco sniffed "Only the bad stuff."

"Can you tell me what you do remember Draco?" Lucius placed his hand on Draco's knee. Draco looked at his hand thoughtfully.

"Yes Sir" he gave a small smile.

"You don't have to call me Sir Draco."

"Okay." Draco wiped at his eyes and a sniff. "I remember a lady. She picked me up and sang me to sleep. She had big blue eyes and pretty long blond hair. I also remember a man. He had long blond hair too but he had grey eyes like mine." Draco gave a small sad watery small smile. "He picked me up and put me on him knee. He read tome."

"What book did he read to you Draco?" Lucius intently thought of Draco's favorite book from when he was little. He sill is little.

"He read 'The Tail of Three Brothers'. I used to tell it to myself sometimes to help me fall asleep. I think they were my mamma and poppa."

"They were." Lucius whispered.

"But than something happened, all I remember was screaming to come home. But momma and poppa didn't want me any more so they gave me to my uncle. He told me that momma and poppa would come back after I had learned to behave my self. He told me that I had been bad so he needed to teach me a lesson. He was a scary man."

Lucius moved so he was sitting beside Draco on the couch. "What did he do to make him scare you?"

"He...he started hitting me and...And some days he didn't feed me. I didn't have anyone to talk to no one to hold me or read to me. I never had any friends because I never went to school. Uncle was the scariest when he came home drunk. The beatings got worse and so did the other stuff..." Draco trailed off at the end.

"What was the other stuff Draco?" Lucius asked. Severus had told me that he had seen signs of sexual abuse but he wanted to be sure and that Draco knew that it was wrong for some one to do that to him.

"He would put me in dresses saying we were going to play a fun game. Can I not talk about it please?"

"Draco you don't need to talk about it." Severus said.

"Draco you said that you never went to school. Was there no boys in your neighborhood?" Lucius asked

Draco shook his head. "We lived on the bad side of town. Fights broke out all a long the street. I did get one friend one day. I had gone to the park after getting milk from the store I met a boy."

"A boy?" Lucius asked.

"Ya, he was like me and wanted to get away. He had black hair and green eyes with glasses on them." Draco gave a small smile as he spoke. "I never likes his glasses they made his eyes look cloudy. He had a scar too on his head. I thought it looked like a lightning bolt." Draco drew a shape on the coffee table that did look like a lightning bolt.

"He said that the scar was what he loved about him self the most. He had really big clothes like me too! We were best friends and saw each other every day at the park until..."

"Until what Draco. What happened?"

"Harry said he was going to a boarding school. He told me that at a boarding school you stay all year and only come back on holidays. Harry also told me it was for people like us...freaks! That it was for people who could do things others couldn't. I cant do it any more but Harry can. Harry said that I had suppered it."

"Suppered it?" Lucius asked.

"I think he means suppressed." Severus corrected.

"Ya that's it! Harry said I had suppresses it and that I couldn't do it any more. When Harry left we started to write letters to each other in secret until he didn't send his Owl anymore. Harry would send his owl with a letter and I would write back. He still writes but not as often any more. Even if he says he loves me."

"He told you he loves you? I'm going to gets he loves you like a brother that is in stead of like a lover." Lucius said.

"No he loves me like he loves me. He tells me in every letter he ever wrote."

Lucius looked and mouthed the words 'Harry Potter' and Severus nodded. Lucius turned to look at Draco.

"What happened after that? How did you end up on the street?"

"I ran away." Draco looked up in to theis faces. Tears running from his eyes.

...

**A/N: Well that is the end of what the original author had written, with some of my stuff added, or fixed up. Now the following chapters are of my own creation. I hope you will like it. Please read and review, I would love to hear from everyone. Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well here I go with my own work now, lets see how I do shall we.**

**Chapter 4:**

Lucius looked over at Draco, now sitting on the chair, knees brought up towards his chest and arms wrapped around them. He wanted nothing more than to bring his son home and show him the love and attention he so deserved, and he also wished his wife was still alive to be able to see her son at least one last time.

Severus watched the reunion of father and son from the couch, not really knowing how to respond to the information he was listening to. He was surprised that Draco had befriended Harry Potter of all people. He seemed to have a strong bond with the other boy and wondered if it would help to have him there. He also knew that Potter did not like the two older men very much and was hoping for Draco's sake that Potter wouldn't say anything to horrible about them.

Severus caught Luicus' attention and motioned towards the kitchen. When he saw his friend nod in response he excused himself. Moments after entering the other room, Lucius entered and stood staring at his friend.

"What are we going to do Severus?" The man asked

"I think he should stay here for a little while. Your place is huge and he might get frightened. He seems comfortable with me here and like I said before you can stay for as long as you would like." Severus said as he placed a hand on Lucius' shoulder.

"That is fine with me. I agree that he is comfortable here. I'm just wondering why he came so willingly with you. After being taken away and frightened for most of his life, why did he choose to put his trust in you, someone he had never met before?"

"I don't know, maybe we will get that answered sometime, but right now I think he needs a friend."

"What are you proposing?" Lucius asked looked skeptical

"He said he is close to Potter I think-" Severus started before being cut off.

"NO. I do not want that boy around my son any longer. He has hurt him in his own way. Telling my son he loves him, but never seeing him any longer. I don't think-" Lucius said, This time being cut off him self.

"I think you are wrong. You know what Potter goes though at his relatives, I don't think he stopped seeing Draco by choice. I think I need to write to him and figure a way to get him here with out Dumbledore knowing. We should not tell the old man about Draco just yet." Severus stated, looking slightly worried.

"Fine do what you must. Maybe Potter can help Draco become more comfortable and we can figure things out, get him to use magic once again also." Severus nodded before heading to his study to write to Harry, looking back to see Lucius enter the living room back to his son.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I know you are probably shocked about receiving a letter from me of all people, but please read all of this, as it is of most importance. It has come to my attention that you have befriended a boy named Draco. I have found him just the other day, hiding in an alley in Muggle London. He is currently in my home, he is also the long lost son of Lucius Malfoy. _

_Yes he is Draco Malfoy, please do not hold this against the boy, since he still doesn't know. Lucius and I thought he could use a friend right now, to try and help us get some answers as to what has happened to him, and hopefully get him reacquainted with the wizard world._

_If there is anyway we could come and retrieve you from your relatives, please let me know. I also ask if you could not inform the Headmaster of this, we would like to tell him this ourselves. My owl will await your reply._

_Thank you_

_Severus Snape._

Severus sent his owl off to find Harry and decided join his friend back in the living room as he waited for the reply. He sincerely hoped that Harry would agree to come, for Draco's sake. When he arrived back in the living room Lucius and Draco were just sitting staring at one another.

"Did you send the letter?" Luicus asked as he saw Severus.

"Yes and I'm hoping-" He was cut off by his owl flying into the living room, "Well that was quick."

_Dear. Professor Snape_

_I can't believe that Draco is there. I have been so worried about him. I have sent several owls out to him and haven't received a reply. I would love nothing more than to come there and see him. When can you come and get me. I have everything packed up and am waiting. See you when you get here._

_Harry Potter_

Severus looked up at Lucius and smiled once he was done reading the letter. He was extremely glad that Harry agreed to come there.

"Draco I will be back soon, I have an errand to run." He suddenly felt the boy wrap himself around his legs and quickly looked up at Luicus.

"No..Ple..please don't leave me alone….wit…with him. Ple..Please." Draco frantically got out. Severus could feel the boy shivering in fear to be left alone with Lucius. They really needed to let him know the man was his father as soon as possible.

"Lucius, could you please go pick up the package for me. I don't think he is going to let me leave. Here is the address." Severus said as he handed him the letter from Harry.

"Do you think it is wise for me to pick it up?" Lucius stared intently at Severus, knowing that Harry hated him more than the other man.

"It will be fine." Severus replied and smiled as his friend quickly apperated out of his house.

"Shhhhh, Draco, I'm not going anywhere. I sent him out for me. Your safe. You don't have to be afraid of Luicus." Severus said as he knelt down and wrap an arm around the shivering boy.

"He just looks so much like my uncle, I can't help but be scared. I'm sorry. I really am. I'll try harder not to be." Draco said as he stared up into Severus' eyes, tears streaming down his face.

"It's not your fault. It will take time. I'm just hoping you will come to understand that Lucius will never hurt you." Severus said as he moved the boy onto the couch and felt him cuddle up to his side.

"Can I ask you something Draco?" Severus asked and felt the boy nod in response, so he continued. "Why did you agree to come with me so quickly?" He felt Draco move away from him and sit back on the couch.

"You reminded me of someone. I don't know who. When I looked into your eyes they looked like ones of someone I have dreamed of, like my parents. I just felt safe around you. I'm sorry if I shouldn't have."

"No Draco, I am glad you did. I will never harm you." Severus started to say but stopped when he heard the sound of people appereating into the house. He knew it was Lucius since his wards would not allow anyone else to do so.

**A/N: So please tell me what everyone thinks. The next chapter will have Harry in it, finally. Please review thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Draco sat on the couch, frozen, as he heard the pop loudly ring though out the house. He was scared, trying to figure out what that loud noise was. He heard people talking in the kitchen and he wanted so badly to know who was there. He felt safe with Severus and he didn't want to be taken away. When he looked up he saw the tall figure of Lucius coming into the room and tried to bury himself further into the couch cushions.

"Draco?" He heard another voice ask, when he looked up he thought the person standing in front of him was Harry, but he looked so different than the eleven year old he remembered. His eyes locked with those of the other boys and he watched as a smile broke out on that beautiful face.

"Ha..arry?" The other boy smiled before he ran to the couch, pulling Draco up into his arms. Draco quickly shoved the other boy off and scurried to the corner.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Harry sounded dejected while he watch Draco shake.

"Potter, so glad you could come. As you can see we have some work to do. He needs to learn magic once again and he needs the protection of the school. We do not know who he has been with all these years but we do not need him to go back." Severus said as he watched both boys reaction. Harry slowly looked up into Severus eyes, nodding his head.

"Yes Professor. Anything for Draco. I have been so worried about him."

"Then why did you stop visiting him?" Lucius growled from his seat. Harry dropped his head down in shame and looked at his feet.

"When I got to Hogwarts people were telling me all these stories, all different ones. Then they came to the one about Draco, telling me all about the Malfoy's, things you have done. Then I had met you, and I hated you from the start Lucius, you know that. I asked more questions about your family, so I knew what to expect. Then I heard the one about Draco. I just knew that he was your son. So I slowly pulled away from him." Tears were streaming down Harry's face by the time he was done talking.

"So you just slowly pull your self away from another abused boy, one that thought you loved him. When you could have told me or anyone that he was alive? Severus we do not need him here, he can't help us." Lucius growled as he moved closer to Harry, looking ready to kill.

Harry tried to move over to Draco, he wanted so badly to talk to him. As he came closer, he reached his arm out and gently touched his shoulder. Draco moved quickly away from the other boy, looking into his eyes with hatred.

"How, how could you leave me there? I thought you loved me? I lov-" Draco stopped short of what he was going to stay then realization dawned in his eyes as he turned to Lucius. "Your, you're my father?" Lucius nodded his head in return and smiled before Draco turned on Harry again.

"You knew my father, my parents, and left me there? HOW COULD YOU? I HATE YOU." Harry tried moving towards him once again to try to calm him down. "Get, get away frr….rom me. I want nothing, nothing to do with you. Pll…ease leave me alone." Suddenly Harry was thrown back across the room and into the opposite wall. He slid down and stayed there, staring at Draco, with tears running down his face.

Severus quickly pulled the boy up and into the kitchen, he didn't think this would be the outcome when he had requested the boy to come into his home. He could see how much Harry cared for Draco, just from his eyes and he had hoped this would have helped.

"You need to tell me about your time with Draco, you knew he was a wizard even though he didn't do any magic, how?" Severus asked

"He could do little bouts of it. Just like in there, when his emotions were running high. He did things he couldn't explain in front of me, told me of some things he did at home and was beaten for. Even though he suppressed it, it was still there. Merlin I wish he could forgive me. I know I did a horrible thing not letting anyone know he was alive. I didn't think he was that bad off living there, he never told me everything, just he hated it at home. He said he lived with his uncle, who he looked a lot alike, so I thought the Malfoy's were just trying to play the sympathy card and lied about not knowing where he was. I love him Snape." Severus stood in the kitchen watching Harry talk, seeing how this was effecting him. He knew that he loved Draco but he didn't think Draco would forgive, at least not right now.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I don't think it is the best idea for you to be here. We are going to try to get him ready to attend the school when it starts and I think with you here it will just be to hard for him to heal." Harry shook his head in agreement.

"I understand. I'll go to Ron's for the rest of the holiday's. I hope you all can forgive me." Harry walked over to the floo, glancing back over towards the living room before stepping in side.

Severus walked back into the living room and just stood by the entryway to listen to the family in the small room.

"Draco, are you alright?" Lucius ask moving closer to his son. Draco looked up into his eyes, opening and closing his mouth, deciding on what to say.

"Your, you're my father?"

"Yes I am. I have missed you so much my little Dragon." Lucius placed his hand on Draco shoulder and was shocked when the boy threw his arms around him.

"I have a father." Draco said as he hugged the man.

Severus let them sit there like that for a couple minutes before he walked all the way into the room to talk. They needed to get Draco to start his training and they only had a couple of weeks to do this in. They would have to work day and night, while taking it slow for the young boy.

"I'm glad you now know this Draco, but we need to get you started on your training. I know I seem to be rushing this but we should get you ready to start classes in a couple weeks time."

"I'm afraid." Draco replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

It had been almost two weeks since Draco has come to stay with Severus and Lucius, and the training was going a lot better then both men had thought it would. Once Draco got over being afraid and begging not to be punished for every mishap that happened, he drew in the knowledge pretty fast.

He had learned everything he needed to know to begin classes in a couple days time. His father told him that they were going to go shopping for his supplies that afternoon and he was extremely nervous. He hadn't been around more than a couple people at a time and no one else with magic other than the people in this house.

"Draco….Draco are you ready to leave yet?" He heard Severus calling from down stairs as he looked at himself in the mirror. When he first arrived here he had scars along his face and dirt everywhere. He didn't even know what color his hair actually was. Now he looked and saw pale flawless skin and platinum blond hair, with his silver eyes looking back at him.

He stood there, wringing his hands together and looking over at his new wand, laying on his bed. His father had the wand maker come to the house so he could get it. He loved the feel of the wood between his fingers and knew he had the means to protect him self now.

"Draco?"

"I'm coming." he yelled down the stairs as he began to walk down.

They made their way threw the floo network and into Diagon Ally, Draco's mouth dropped upon stepping foot onto the street. The place was packed with other families, moving along, talking, laughing and staring at him. Draco quickly shunned away behind his father, peering out at the faces looking back.

"Can..can we go back home. Pl…lease?" He stuttered out.

"Draco, you are safe with us. Everything will be fine." Draco looked up into his fathers eyes and nodded before walking back out.

They had already hit the book store and clothing shop, making their way to grab something to eat when he saw him. Draco was still jittery with so many people being around but when he saw him he stopped dead in his tracks and just wanted to run the other way. Severus saw him standing behind them, staring towards the joke shop, and turned to see what the problem was.

"Draco, it's fine. Let's go grab some food." Severus said and he placed a comforting hand on the boys back. Just before they were to enter the café they heard Draco's name.

"Draco?" Someone whispered from behind them. He slowly turned around to come eye to eye with Harry's bright green eyes. He had some red headed kid and a girl standing with him.

"Harry what are you talking to Malfoy and Snape for. Oh look a mini Malfoy." The red head snarled.

"Ron knock it off." Harry growled at his friend.

"What the hell is wrong with you mate. You hate Malfoy."

"It is awfully odd you standing here with them." The girl pointed out.

"Draco, you look….Great." Draco backed away from Harry when he saw the boy step closer to him.

"Stay….stay way. Please." Draco whispered looking down to the ground.

"Oh..okay. I'm sorry. Goodbye Professor, Mr. Malfoy." Harry began to walk away with a tear flowing down his cheek. Draco started to walk away but not before he heard the voices behind him.

"What the fuck mate? What was that all about? Being all chummy chummy with that Death Eater."

"Ron shut the fuck up. You know nothing." He heard Harry reply, making his heart stop and ache for him.

"Draco are you alright son?" His father asked him as they were sitting, waiting for their food.

"I don't think I can do this father."

"Do what?" Lucius asked placing a hand over his sons on the table.

"I don't think I can be at that school with Ha…Ha…Harry there."

"Why not?"

"I don't think I can take being around him and not being with him. I love him father, so much it hurts. It hurts knowing he would leave me at that place, knowing I had a father alive." Draco was crying now, not caring who was watching them.

"You are strong my Dragon, stronger than you think. You have come such a long way in a very short time and I don't think that you will be in the same house as him anyway, so hopefully you won't have to deal with him all too much."

"Draco, I will be at the school to, and when ever you need me, my doors are always open for you." Severus assured him.

They made their way back to their house after eating, Draco went straight up to his room, throwing himself on his bed, wrapping up tight in his blankets and crying. Seeing Harry was killing him, he wanted nothing more than to feel the boys arms wrapped around him and his voice telling him he loved him. He slowly feel into a deep sleep, thought of Harry and school running in his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am actually really surprised that so many people have read this already, I would love to see more reviews just to know what people think of this so far. Well here is another chapter for everyone. I hope you like it. **

**Chapter 7:**

Draco was quietly sitting in some big office in this huge building that Severus told him was Hogwarts, the school he would be attending in the next couple of days. He was scared shitless. Seeing how big the school was he just knew that there was going to be way to many people for him to deal with being around. He jumped in his seat, bringing his knees up to his chest, when he heard yelling coming from behind the big wooden doors in front of him. He knew it was his father and Severus arguing with the person he was told was the Headmaster of the school. He tried listening intently, trying to drown out any other sounds around him.

"He needs to be sorted in private Old man, I don't want to put that much pressure on him to have to sit in front of all those other students." He heard his father say.

"I understand how you feel Lucius but we have never sorted anyone early or alone before, it just doesn't happen." Draco heard a loud bang, making him jump once again.

"Bring your son in, I would like to finally meet him." Draco looked up as the big doors opened, showing his fathers rather red face.

"Draco, please come in. The Headmaster would like to meet you now." Nodding his head Draco stood and followed his father into the room. He quickly took a seat next to Severus, trying to hide his face from the older man behind the desk.

"Well hello there. You must be young mister Malfoy. I'm Headmaster Dumbledore, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Draco looked up into the eyes of the Headmaster, not really liking the twinkling he saw in them. He nodded his hello and buried his head once again.

"See Dumbledore, the boy won't even look at you with out hiding, how do you expect him to get up in front of all the dunderheads in this school and be sorted?" Severus asked.

"Severus, every first year student is afraid when they are sorted, not knowing what to expect. I know Draco has been through a lot in his young life but I think this will be good for him."

"FINE, but I swear if this hinders any progress we have made with my son I will not be happy Old man. Let's get out of here." Lucius said, gently grabbing his sons arm and walking out of the office.

"Severus please wait." Severus nodded and sat back down. When the Malfoy men left he turned back to Dumbledore waiting for him to speak.

"What has happened to that young man Severus." Dumbledore asked with concern in his voice.

"That is not for me to tell. He has been to hell and back and I am thankful I had found him when I did." Severus stated, upset Dumbledore was trying to pry into Draco's life.

"I hope you can keep an eye out for him when he is here. I do not like the idea of having a student start so late in his career here, and without having any magic until this point, but I also know that if he is not allowed in Lucius will put up a fight and have it smeared all over the papers. Please keep a watchful eye for the young man Severus." Severus felt him self getting rather angry, not believing that the man in front of him would even think about denying a young wizard his education.

"Yes I will be watching out for him. Now if you don't mind I will be leaving." Severus didn't wait for a response before he left.

When Severus finally made it back to his house he was not happy when he heard crying coming from within. He stepped into the living room and saw Draco shuddering in the corner with a letter gripped in his hands, and Lucius shacking his head on the couch.

"What has happened here?" Severus asked walking over to Draco, trying to grab the letter. Draco gripped it harder and pulled it to his chest.

"He received an Owl from Potter and hasn't moved from that spot since reading it." Lucius stated.

"Draco, can I please see what he wrote, I would like to know why you are so upset." Draco looked up from his arms and slowly handed the letter to the man. Severus' grip on the paper tightened as he read.

_Draco, _

_I am sorry for the way my friends acted in the ally, I hope that you were not effected by it to much. I am so sorry that I kept you from your family once I found out who you were, but I thought it was for the best. _

_I knew, know who your father is and everything he has done and I thought anything was better then having you with him. I know we will see each other around the school, but if you are not sorted into Gryffindor I think it would be best for you if we didn't see each other. _

_Everyone knows your father, and with the position I am in, it's for the best. I am sorry if that is what happens, just remember I will always love you._

_Harry._

"That insolent brat, what did he think he was doing when he wrote this. If he wasn't a student I could just kill him." Severus spat when he was done.

"I think I may just do it myself." Lucius said after reading over Severus' shoulder.

"NO. NONONONO." both men jumped and stared at Draco yelling at them.

"I….I'll stay… away from him. Just…. Just don't hurt him… Ple..please." Draco had tears streaming down his face thinking these men were going to hurt Harry. Severus quickly wrapped him in his arms, rocking him.

"We won't hurt him Draco. We promise. I just wish you never read this letter."

"He…. He hates me… because of you." He said looking at Lucius. Lucius tried to put his arm around his son, just to be pushed away.

"No.. Why does he hate me because of you?" Lucius took a deep breath before he started speaking with his son.

"Since I was a student up until last year I was a follower of a very dark Wizard who killed Harry's parents and continued to try and kill him. I became a spy years ago but Harry never knew that until this wizard was killed. There are still many that do not believe I turned against this man and still think I am dark. I…I tried to kill Harry a couple of times before I became a spy, I regret it now Draco, I really do." Lucius tried once again to put his arm around his son, but to no avail. The boy ripped himself from Severus and ran to the stairs.

"I don't want to be a…..a Mal…Malfoy. I wish…I wish I never found out who I am." He ran up the stairs after yelling at the stunned men in the living room.

Draco didn't come down from his room until the morning he was to leave for school. He was petrified of what Lucius would say to him, along with the thoughts of having to ride a train with no one he knew and having to be sorted in front of a room full of strange people.

He sat at the kitchen table, eating his food in silence while the two men watched him. He was feeling awfully self conscious with them staring and pushed his food away.

"WHAT?" he yelled, snapping the men out of their thoughts.

"I am sorry about everything Draco. I hope in time you will forgive me for what my past includes. I love you my son and am so happy to finally have you back in my life. Once you get to school there will be a therapist that you can talk to if you so wish, or you can talk to Severus at any point."

"No, No talking to anyone. Can we just leave now." Draco asked as he got up and grabbed his cloak, throwing it on and waiting for the men to move.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just wanted to send thanks to everyone who has been reading this story and extra thanks to those who have left reviews. **

**Chapter 8:**

Draco watched out of his compartment window as Lucius and Severus waved goodbye to him. He hated his father at the moment for doing the things he had done to Harry in his past. He knew he would eventually forgive the man in the end, but not right now. Severus told him he would be at the school once he arrived and he was happy he would be there for him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard other students walking by his compartment, he pulled a part of the curtain to the side to have a look and quickly dropped it when he saw Harry walking by with his friends. Slowly he peeked out of the edge to see the other boy holding a door open across from him and felt his heart break when he saw Harry lightly kiss another boys cheek.

Sulking back into his seat he couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. How long had Harry been with that other boy, why would he tell him he loved him if he already had someone. Is that the real reason he didn't want to speak with him at school. He slightly jumped when his door opened and an Italian looking boy about his age and two others stood in front of him.

"Mind if we sit with you?" The Italian one asked, Draco scooted over towards the window and shook his head yes. He really didn't want to sit with anyone, but he didn't want to look like an arse hole either.

"Thanks." A smaller looking blonde boy said as they entered. The blonde kid sat next to him, a girl about his age sat on the other side and the Italian boy sat across from him, staring at him like they knew each other.

"You new here? See you have no school robes on." The Italian said, pointing to his own with a green snake patch on it. Draco looked at the other two and they seemed to be in the same house as the other boy.

"Yeah, I'm new." He responded looking back out the window.

"You look kind of familiar, what's your name." Draco wasn't sure how to respond, after hearing from Harry about his family he wasn't sure how these kids would see him.

"Uh. Draco." He responded not getting any kind of reaction of the other three.

"Mine names Blaise" The Italian one said then pointed to the blonde, "That's Theo and the annoying girl next to him Is his girlfriend Pansy."

"Hey." The other two said in unison.

"Hey" He responded, trying to take his attention back to the window. He heard Pansy whispering in Theo's ear as he started to laugh and look out the compartment window.

"Looks like Potter and Finnegan are having a lovers spat out there." Pansy laughed.

"Not again, they have been together for years and you think they would just get over the fighting all ready or break up." Blaise said rolling his eyes.

Draco was trying his hardest not to look out the compartment window to see Harry. So he had been with his boyfriend for a long time then, even when telling Draco he loved him.. He felt a small tear fall down his face and quickly wiped it away hoping no one saw. Unfortunately he knew Blaise saw from the way he was looking at him.

"So you know any one here at Hogwarts, Draco."

"Just Professor Snape." He replied.

"How do you know him?" Theo asked from next to him.

"Met him over the break." Draco really wasn't going to tell them the details.

"He's our head of house, maybe you'll be with us." Draco just smiled, hoping that would be true. That way he would be able to Severus even more.

"What house is that?" He asked not knowing too much of the details.

"Slytherin, the best house at this school." Blaise smiled. Draco's heart dropped knowing if he did go into the house he would get to see Severus but then he would really loose Harry.

"Great." He replied looking crestfallen.

"Just get the hell away from me Harry, I know he is going to be here this year but I am your boyfriend, have been for five years. I'm sick of hearing about him." Draco and the others in his compartment jumped when they heard the yelling. Pansy quickly opened up the door to their compartment and sneered at the two standing outside.

"We are sick of hearing the two of you fighting all time, just kiss and make up or break up all ready. It's been five years of hell. Now go away." Pansy snapped at them. Harry turned around and opened his mouth like he was going to argue back but stopped when his eyes landed on Draco.

Draco felt like he was going to be sick, he was trying so hard for Harry not to see him in here, then Pansy had to go and do something so stupid. Harry's eyes were locked onto his and he felt like he was being stripped of everything just from that stare. He pulled his legs up to his chest and turned around, looking back out the window.

"What the hell are you staring at Potter?" Blaise asked as he looked between Harry and Draco. Seeing how Draco was responding to the other boy was weird.

"Not any of you snakes that's for sure. Look Seamus lets get out of here alright." He heard Harry try to grab his boyfriend and leave but he heard a scuffle and a loan moan coming from outside.

"What the fuck Harry I don't want to leave, I want to know why you were staring so intently at those snakes." He heard a slight Irish accent.

Draco tried to hide further into the corner of the compartment and was praying someone would just shut the damn door.

"Can we just talk about this somewhere else Seamus, please." He heard Harry plead with the other boy.

"Fine." Draco let out a sigh of relief when he realized Pansy was finally closing the door. The room became rather quiet and he turned to see what was going on, only to come upon three very curious teens.

"What the hell was that?" Theo asked looking at Draco.

"Yeah Potter was staring at you like he knew who you are, thought you said you didn't know anyone here?" Blaise stated. Draco was starting to feel sick, he wanted, no needed to get the hell out of there. He quickly jumped up, leaving his stuff behind and ran out of the compartment and down the hall.

Unfortunately for him he ran the same way Harry had left and ran right into him. He felt two hand grab his waist to steady him from falling and looked up into bright green eyes, then over to his boyfriend standing next to him. Draco pushed himself away from Harry quickly and tried to pass him.

"Watch where the hell you are going." He heard the other boy say.

"Uh, Sorry." Draco said as he was still trying to get passed them. He felt Harry's hand on his arm preventing him from leaving.

"Draco?" Draco stopped moving and ripped his arm away from Harry.

"No, no.. don't, ju..just don't talk to me. Let… let me pass." He stuttered out.

Draco felt the hand leave his arm and he continued down the hall, knowing Harry was watching him walk away. He found another empty compartment and quickly climbed in and locked the door. Staring out the window until the train came to a stop. He waited patiently for the train to empty before he traveled back to retrieve his belongings.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow this is doing a lot better than I thought it would. Thanks again to everyone who reviews and ones that have at least read it. **

**Chapter 9:**

Upon exiting the train, Draco saw all the students he assumed to be first years standing by a giant man, and all the other students heading towards some carriages. He stood there for a couple minutes not really knowing which way he should go.

"Draco over here." He heard and smiled when he saw Severus standing a few feet away from him. He picked up his trunk and walked over to the man.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"The Headmaster thought it would be better if I brought you up to the school. You'll wait out in the hall with me until you are called in to be sorted after the first years." Draco started to become nervous at thinking of sitting up in front of all these people. He felt Severus' hand on his shoulder and turned to look at him.

"It will be alright Draco, I'll walk up with you and stand by you as you are sorted."

"Thanks. I'm just worried of the reactions once my name is reveled." He hung his head down as they started walking to the castle.

"Did you not talk to anyone of the train?" The man asked with a small frown.

"Only a couple. I saw..Ha…Harry also. He…He has…"

"I know." Draco stepped quickly away from the man next to him and scowled.

"What do you mean you know? Know what?" He was upset, really upset.

"I know he is with Mr. Finnegan. I didn't tell you because I knew it would upset you."

"So…So you let..Let me find out….Find out like that?"

"I'm sorry. Who else did you meet?"

"Uh, they said their names were Blaise, Theo and Pansy?" He saw Severus smile to himself.

"A couple of my students, did they treat you alright?"

"Yes, I didn't tell them my last name. I ran away when they asked me how I knew Har…Harry." Severus scowled to himself hating the way the boy always stuttered out that name.

"Well we are here, now we just wait for you to be called in." Severus said as they stood outside the doors to the Great Hall. Draco heard the Headmasters speech after the first years sorting and listen for his name to be called.

"Now everyone we have a new student this year, starting in his sixth year here. He needs to be sorted and no matter what house he gets into I would love for you all to make him feel welcome. He has been in the muggle world his whole life and attended school there up until now. Draco Malfoy, please come up to be sorted. Draco heard people whispering and gasping as him and Severus walked down the long room and he sat on the seat. He saw everyone staring at him with shocked faces and questions in their eyes.

The hat was placed on his head and started to talk.

"Well you have been lost for a long time haven't you?" It asked

"Can people hear you?"

"No, talk in your head to me and I will be able to hear and only you can hear me in return."

"Thank you." Draco was relieved, he didn't know what the Hat would say and he would rather no one listen in.

"You are cunning like a snake and your family comes from a long line of them, but you are brave and courageous like a lion, and rather smart like a eagle. Which house should I choose for you."

"I need to be close to Severus, please." He knew asking this would push Harry away from him but he needed the safety and stability that he knew with Severus.

"So let it be then…SLYTHERIN" The hat yelled out.

The Slytherin table hooted and clapped, he saw Blaise waving him over with a big smile on his face before he looked across the other tables and landed on Harry. He didn't look happy, his fists were clenched on the table as he scowled at Draco. His heart dropped knowing the boy would probably never speak to him now and he felt tears trying to push their way out from behind his eyes. He quickly walked over and sat down next to Blaise before he started eating.

"Great to have you here, figured you would be after hearing you're a Malfoy." Blaise said.

"Does my last name really matter?" He asked the other boy.

"Your whole family has been in this house, of course it matters. What would your father say if you were put somewhere else." Blaise asked looking at him funny. Draco got pissed and stood up, not caring about eating.

"I don't care what he would say, it's not his damn life." Draco took off out of the Great Hall with everyone's eyes following him. Blaise went to stand up but felt and arm holding him down, when he looked up he saw his head of house standing there.

"Stay seated Mr. Zabini." Blaise just nodded and continued to eat. Severus followed Draco out the doors and found him sitting on the floor outside.

"What is the matter Draco?"

"I hate my last name, everyone knows it. Everyone knows Lucius. Am I going to be judged this whole time because of my family?" He asked looking up at the other man.

"I'm afraid so Draco." Draco stood slamming his fist into the wall.

"I don't want it then, I don't want this name. I hate it. Why did you have to find me. I was better off on the streets." He heard gasping coming from behind him and saw Blaise and Theo standing there staring at them.

"Sorry sir, we were just worried about him and wanted to make sure he was alright." Theo said looking Draco in the eyes.

"He is fine gentlemen, why don't you two show him down to the dungeons, get him situated before it fills up." They nodded to him before he left the three of them in the hall.

"This way Draco." Theo said before he led him down to his room. Upon entering Draco saw his belongings at the end of one of the beds in the room. He realized he would be sharing with four other boys and hated the thought. He threw him self on his bed and tried pulling the curtain closed but Blaise stopped him.

"What did you mean by living on the streets? I thought the Malfoy's were rich." Draco was confused.

"I thought everyone had heard about my story. How I went missing as a child."

"Yes but most of us assumed you were just sent away with relatives." Draco started laughing still thinking the man he was with was his uncle, since no one told him other wise.

"Yes, I was with an uncle. He was far from rich however. I hated it there and ran away, lived on the streets for a couple months before Severus found me. I never knew I had a father or what my last name was. I really do wish they left me there now." Draco knew he was crying, remembering everything that had happened to him before. He felt an arm wrap around him and pull him into a hug. The person smelt of freshly cut grass and rain. He loved the small and felt his stomach flipping a little. He looked up into who was holding him and saw Blaise smiling at him.

"It's alright Draco. You have friends in this house and we'll be right by your side. Your last name doesn't matter to us. We met you before we knew and liked you." Draco smiled and sat up, Blaise's arm still around his waist.

"Thanks. This is going to be hard for me. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning for classes." Blaise hugged him again and said goodnight before Draco fell into a deep sleep.

The next day they all headed to their first class after breakfast and Draco was happy it was potions with Severus. Him and Blaise were the first ones there and grabbed a seat in the back, Draco hated having people in back of him, never knowing what they might do. He saw Harry and his friends enter the room and pushed his chair back against the wall.

Severus hadn't entered the room yet and he saw Harry's red headed friend sneer at him.

"Oh look the long lost Malfoy is here, Are you going to run behind Severus when he gets in here?" Ron laughed at him, Draco knew he was referring to the when they were in Diagon Ally. Draco just tried to ignore him the best he could and stared at Harry for far too long.

"Hey Harry I think little Malfoy likes you, can't keep his eyes off you when ever your around."

"I would never be with someone like him, a damn Malfoy. I love Seamus anyway." The boys laughed as Draco's heart broke a little more. He placed his head down on the desk trying to will the tears away.

"Looks like the baby is crying, you just broke his little itty bit heart." Just then Severus walked in the room and Draco couldn't be more relieved.

"Twenty pointy from Gryffindor for harassing the new student Weasley, not take your seat."

"Are you alright Draco?" He heard from Blaise as he felt a hand on his back. The feeling sent a chill down his spine he hadn't had since he had last been touched by Harry.

"Ye..Yeah. Tha..thanks.. Blaise." He hated when he started stuttering but he couldn't help it. The rest of that class was uneventful along with the rest of the day, to Draco's surprise.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Draco sat in his room alone, thankful for the quiet. Having been around so many people in one day almost gave him a panic attack. He sat on his bed breathing, waiting for his heart to finally calm down, when Blaise and Theo entered the room.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before they started fighting again, watching them is the best entertainment every year." He heard Theo laughing.

"I wonder why they fight so much, I wouldn't stay with someone I fought with like that." Blaise said.

"I heard Finnegan was jealous of some guy from Potter's past before he even came to school. I mean come on the guy was only eleven why would it matter after all this time."

Draco moved back towards his pillows now knowing what they were talking about. Why would this Finnegan person be so jealous of him for. He hadn't seen Harry in years and hadn't heard from him since before he ran away.

"I don't know, and I really don't care Theo. Their fighting is getting rather old." Blaise said with a laugh. "Oh hey Draco, didn't see you there, what's wrong." Blaise asked as he saw that Draco had his arms wrapped around a pillow.

"No..nothing. Just tired." He said hoping they would believe him.

"Oh Draco I meant to ask you again since the train, how do you know Potter?" Theo asked as he sat on his bed, Draco froze when the question was asked and went to flee. Blaise grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him fast, making them fall with Blaise landing on top of Draco on his bed. Draco stiffened not knowing what to do. Blaise looked down into his eyes with a smile on his face and moved his hips gently into Draco before getting up. Draco felt something hard dig into his leg while Blaise moved and swallowed hard.

"Why do you always flee when we ask you that question?" Theo sounded serious.

"I don't want to talk about it, just drop it al…alright." Draco sat back up after gathering himself and refused to look at the other two in the room.

"Why, you always seem to stare at him, shut down when he is around and flee when someone asks you about him. We all know you know him and it had to be before you came." Theo stopped talking and his eyes grew wide, "Shit" Draco thought knowing the very smart boy just put two and two together.

"HOLY CRAP!" Theo spat out making Blaise look at him funny.

"What?" Blaise asked.

"You don't get it Blaise, my god, he is the one Potter and his boyfriend are fighting about." Draco dropped his head hating his life. He never wanted anyone to know about him and Harry. He heard Blaise gasp and looked up at the other boy seeing his fists clenching at his sides.

"That's not true is it? IS IT?" Draco heard Blaise practically yell, not understanding why the boy would be so mad.

"I knew him…from…from when I lived with my Uncle." Draco said and saw Blaise start to pace the room.

"You didn't think we should know this?"

"Why…why would it..matter. I….haven't seen him since….he star…started here." Draco replied.

"It's fucking Harry Potter and you were friends with him, god the way him and his boyfriend fight about you it must have been more than just friends." Blaise slammed his hand against the wall and swore from the pain. Draco scooted father back on his bed not wanting to be around him.

"I..I.. still..don't see….ho…how..it matters." Draco found himself face to face with Blaise at that moment and became slightly scared.

"Did you love him, do you right now? Was there a relationship between the two of you?" Blaise asked, Draco hung his head. Him and Harry never really said they were together, never said I love you to each other in person. The first time Harry ever said those words were in a letter the first year he was gone.

"Not…Not really."

"Not really what, in love or in a relationship?" Blaise asked

"In..rel…relationship."

"FUCK, so you love him?" Blaise looked like he was about to cry and Draco couldn't understand it.

"Why..Does….I..it…matter?" He asked

"Because I like you, you fucking prat and I'm not about to keep trying to slowly show you that if you are in love with someone else FUCK." Blaise left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Draco watched the door in shock for a few moments before turning to Theo.

"He…He doesn't…ev..even know me….how…how can…he..he say…he likes….m…me?" He asked the other boy.

"It's kinda of like love at first sight man. He hasn't been able to stop talking about you since the train. He will still be your friend don't worry about that." He said at seeing the look on Draco's face.

"I….I didn't know."

"How could you not, every one in our house knows. He hasn't hid it at all with the way he acts with you." Theo looked half in shock not understanding how Draco couldn't tell with the way Blaise kept touching him and always being around him.

"I…I've never had a boyfriend. Never had anyone."

"What about Potter, thought you said you loved him." Theo asked.

"We hung out….at a park everyday. Got to…to know each other. Never did anything…we were only eleven when he left. First time he…he…said he lo..lov..loved me was in a letter. I haven't seen him since then until just before I came here."

"So you weren't in a relationship with him but you still love him."

"He was the first person to ever show interest in me. My first friend. I fell in l..lo..love with him yes. He….he. I..just found out some stuff….recently…from him and he broke my heart. I've been trying to stay away from him. It's just ha…hard."

"What happened to you as a kid. I would think a Malfoy wouldn't be afraid of anything, people are usually afraid of the Malfoy's."

"Like I said before, I just met my father. Never knew my real last name. My Uncle never talked about my family, told me they were all de….dead. When I ran away. I tried to find this place….tried to find Ha…Harry. He was the only person I thought I could tru…trust."

"Well, just give Blaise some time, he'll come around. I'll try to talk to him and let him know what you told me. Just stay away from Potter and his friends, they really don't seem to like you. I won't tell anyone about you and Potter and I'll make sure Blaise doesn't either."

"Thank you Theo."

"No problem, us snakes have to stick together."

Draco nodded before he left the room and went to go find Severus, he really needed to talk to him after everything that happened in just a couple days.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Knocking on Severus' private chamber Draco couldn't help but frantically look around the halls. He was afraid to run into Harry or Blaise and was confused from everything he learned from Theo. He still couldn't understand how Blaise could like him than more as a friend. He just met him and didn't know anything about him. Looking back on the past couple days he did see how everyone else knew. Blaise was always with him, helping him, touching him, making him feel safe. He just didn't know how he felt about the other boy, after everything Harry pulled he wasn't sure if he wanted to be in any kind of relationship with anyone.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Severus smiled at him before letting him in.

"Wanted to talk. Stressed out." Severus nodded before going over to make them a couple cups of tea. When it was done he walked over and placed Draco's cup in front of him and sat down beside him.

"So how has your housemates been treating you?"

"Fine, Blaise is ma..mad at me." Severus scrunched his brow and asked him why.

"He found out how I know Ha..Harry. Knows I lo..Love him. I guess Blaise li..likes me. I didn't know"

"Oh. I thought as much from how he was acting. He is a good person Draco, I don't ever see him hurting you. He has only been in one relationship before, as far as I know and it ended bad. He came to talk to me a lot back then."

"Wh…who was he with?" Draco asked being somewhat curious.

"Mr. Finnegan." Draco's head snapped over to look at Severus for a moment.

"OH."

"Yeah so maybe now you can see why he is upset about your feelings for Harry. He had lost one person he cared greatly for to him already." Draco nodded.

"What….What happened."

"I don't think that is my place to tell, just like I won't tell anyone when they ask me about you."

"Has a lot of people as..asked about ?"

"A few."

"Who?"

"Mr. Zabini for one, Mr. Nott, and one more." Draco looked at him suspiciously for a moment before asking.

"Who."

"No one that concerns you."

"Tell me, Pl…please." Draco had a feeling he already knew who it was the way Severus was acting, trying to protect him from the information.

"Even though he knows how I feel about him and knew I wouldn't ever tell him anything it was Potter." Draco stopped breathing, why would he ask anything about him, he made it clear how he now feels.

"Wh….Why?"

"I don't know why, he just did last night. Stay away from him Draco, he has hurt you enough."

"I am tr….trying to. It's ha…hard when I have classes with hi..him."

"I know, just remember you have friends in your house and me."

"I know. I'm going to go now. Thanks for the tea and talking." He stood up and gave Severus a hug. This man felt more like a father to him than Lucius and he would do anything to keep him in his life.

Walking back to his room he suddenly decided he wanted to go to the library. He loved to read and needed something to bring him away from this life of his. Slowly walking in that direction, trying to avoid as many people as possible. He was weaving in and out of the students that were gathering around. Just before he made it to the library doors he heard laughing behind him and tried to not turn around.

"Hey look little Malfoy is out on his own." He heard from behind him, standing still he took a couple breaths before trying to continue forward only to be stopped by a hand swiftly turning him around. When he stopped he saw Ron, Hermione, Seamus and Harry standing looking at him. Harry stood in the back trying to stay as far from his as possible.

"Lea…leave me al..alone." Draco got out, trying not to act scared. This was the first time he was alone when they confronted him.

"The idiot can't even speak properly, stuttering like a fool." Seamus laughed. Draco look behind him at Harry, silently asking for help.

"Oi stop staring at him, .MINE." Suddenly Draco felt a fist connect with his face and he fell flat on his ass, hand shooting up to his cheek where the blow connected, then a foot collided with his ribs and he screamed out in pain. He wasn't sure how many kicks the other boy got in before he heard someone yelling at him.

"Seamus, Seamus stop. That's enough." Draco slowly looked up to see Harry pulling the other boy away from his crumpled body. He couldn't help but let tears flow down his face from the pain. Memories of his Uncle slamming into his head making it worse.

He felt himself being lifted off the ground and saw Blaise standing with his arm wrapped around his waist, glaring at the other four and the rest of the students that gathered around.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO POTTER?" Blaise screamed out.

"It wasn't me."

"It was Seamus." One of the other kids said in Harry's defense

"But it involves you Potter, why can't you just leave him alone. Come Draco, I'm bringing you to the hospital wing." Draco felt him self being moved away from the crowd. He instinctively looked back at Harry feeling like he was going to get sick when he saw the hatred on his face.

"Oh my what happened here?" Was the next thing he heard.

"Madam Pomfry, Seamus Finnegan is what happened." He heard Blaise telling the medi witch as he was laid down on a bed, groaning.

He felt the witch fixing his ribs and healing the bruise on his cheek as he laid on the bed staring at the sealing. He wasn't trying to cause any problems, all he wanted to do was go to the damn library. Why wouldn't they just let him go and leave him alone. Harry's face when he was being led away by Blaise hurt more than the beating.

"He needs to stay here for the night and should be fine to leave first thing in the morning Mr. Zabini. You may stay with him for a little while but he needs his rest. I'll inform your head of house and the Headmaster." Draco heard the lady leave and looked over at his friend.

"Th..thank you." He said looking at Blaises face.

"Any time."

"I…I thought you..Ha..hated me." Draco said then felt Blaise hold onto his hand, rubbing circles on the back of it with his thumb.

"No I don't hate you Draco. I talked to Theo, he told me what you said. I'm sorry for blowing up before. What happened back there." Draco let the tears fall that he knew he was holding back, remembering Harry didn't try to help before Seamus got ahold of him and how long it took for him to actually step in.

"I was going to the library when Weasley called to me. When he wouldn't le..let me pass I looked to Ha..Harry for help. Thinking he would get them to le…leave. Se..Sea..Seamus saw me looking and hit me. When I dropped he sta…started to ki..kick me. I don't know how long it was be…before Ha..Harry finally sto…stopped him." Blaise had wrapped his arms around Draco sometime when he was talking and he found that he liked the feeling as he wrapped his arms around the other boy placing his head into his shoulder and crying.

Blaise rubbed his back for a few moments before Draco calmed down and closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep and feeling himself being laid down. As his eyes fluttered shut he felt Blaise lean over him and place a small kiss to his forehead before leaving.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: My muse just won't let me stop writing for this right now. So I hope everyone likes the quick updates. Hopefully it lasts and I keep writing like this. Please read and review thank you.**

**Chapter 12:**

Draco awoke the next morning to the sun shining in his face and rolled over groaning. He came to a quick stop and bolted upright on his bed staring at the face that was looking back at him. Fear crept up in his chest and all he wanted to do was run.

"Hello."

"Ge..get OUT!" He shouted.

"I wanted to talk."

"No..NO Ha..Harry. Le..leave." He couldn't believe the other boy had the audacity to come there. Harry moved closer to the bed, making Draco grab a pillow for protection.

"I'm sorry for Seamus. He had no right to do that to you."

"St..STOP" Draco yelled, he didn't want to hear any of this. "I..Ha..Hate you." He saw Harry's face fall after he said this but continued anyway. "Yo..You broke m..me. Jus..just leave." A tear came out of his eye and fell down his face, he saw Harry move towards him. Just before the other boy was about to touch him he saw him fly backwards.

When he looked up he saw a very angry Blaise standing in the door way, wand pointed at Harry. He felt relief flood threw him and he smiled.

"Potter get the fuck away from him and get out before I hex you." Blaise stated, wand still pointing ahead. Harry got up from the ground looking between the two and left with out a word. Blaise hurried over to look over Draco.

"Thanks." Draco said smiling at the other boy.

"Did he hurt you, what did he do?" Blaise asked frantically waving his wand around checking to see if Draco was hurt.

"I'm fine. He tried to talk to me. I kept him to lea..leave but he kept refu..refusing." He suddenly felt himself enveloped in a hug from Blaise and wrapped his own arms around him in return.

When Blaise pulled back Draco caught his eye and his stomach flipped. His eyes looked between Blaise's mouth and eyes and saw the boy moving forward. He was scared of what the other boy was most likely about to do and was about to say something when he felt soft lips on his. He felt his eyes close on their own as Blaise moved his lips slowly. Blaise didn't try anything else. Just kept his lips slowly moving on his until he moved away. Draco kept his eyes closed for a little while longer not really knowing what to do.

"Draco?" He heard Blaise say, so he opened his eyes to see the blush on the other boys face.

"Blaise I." He felt a finger go to his lips, telling him to stop.

"I wanted to do that. I know you may not feel the same about me but I couldn't help but kiss you. I'm sorry." Blaise started standing but Draco placed his hand on his arm, looking up into his eyes.

"Please st..stay." Blaise nodded his head before sitting back down on the bed with Draco.

"Th..That was my fir..first kiss." Draco looked down into his lap after he said that, feeling ashamed.

"What? Are you serious?" I would have thought Potter-"

"NO. Like I told Th..Theo. We were only ." He saw Blaise nod his head in return before sitting back on the bed and pulling Draco back to lay next to him, arm around his back.

"Draco, would you consider going out with me on a date. Maybe to Hosgmead this weekend?" Draco turned to look at Blaise and saw the pleading in the other boys eyes.

"Sure." Draco responded before laying back again with a small smile on his face.

After Draco was let out of the hospital wing he and Blaise went right down to their common room where everyone was apparently waiting for him. Theo pulled him down onto the couch next to him and Pansy and began to ask him about what happened. Once he was done retelling the story the whole house was pissed. Many wanted to go out and hurt Seamus and Harry but Draco told them not to.

"Why not Draco, they deserve it." Draco looked over at Theo and knew he was really pissed.

"Because I don't wa..want to be li..like them."

"Fine, but if I am with you when they do it again I will do something."

"Fine."

"So why did Blaise look so happy before he left." Draco turned around and noticed Blaise was indeed gone and had no idea when or where the other boy went to.

"I agreed to go him to Hogs….Hogsmead tom….tomorrow." Pansy squeeled and Theo's eyes grew wide.

"As in a date?" Theo asked.

"Yeah I gu…guess so."

"You guess so or yes it is a date. Please don't mess with his feelings here Draco." Draco was stunned to hear that Theo thought he would ever do that to someone.

"No. NO. I'm not mess…messing with his fee….feelings. I li…like him. I want to see whe..where this cou..could go." He felt Theo clap him on the back and smile at him.

"Great. I hope it turns out good, you both deserve it. His last relationship didn't end well."

"I hea..heard it was with Sea..Seamus." Theo's face fell when he looked at him.

"How do you know that. Did Blaise tell you?"

"No, I just hea…heard it. What ha..happened?" Theo stood up and began to walk away before saying..

"Ask him, not my place to tell." Draco watched as Theo left. Trying to figure out what was so bad that no one wanted to talk to him about Blaise and Seamus being together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Draco found himself nervously waiting for Blaise in the common room the next day. They were going on their date to Hogsmead and Draco was frantically telling himself it was all going to turn out fine. When Blaise appeared he felt like running into his room and locking the door behind him. He had never been on a date with anyone before and he was scared out of his mind.

Blaise walked up to him and smiled before he grabbed Draco's hand, intertwining their fingers, and walking out the door. Draco like the feel of the other boys hand in his and couldn't help but smile.

"So wh…what are we do…doing?" Draco asked.

"We'll I figured we could go to the bookstore first, then the sweet shop, grab some lunch after that and then take a walk around." Blaise told him.

"Sou…sounds nice." Draco smiled as they walked, watching everyone stare at their hands as they went by. Draco was suddenly feeling self conscious. They finally made it to the Bookstore and entered, looking around for different things, Draco found a couple books that he bought and waited for Blaise. Once they left there they made it to the sweet shop, Blaise having bought him about a year supply of sweets, telling him he could never have too much.

Draco and Blaise were now sitting at The Three Broomsticks waiting for their food to arrive. They sat in a corner booth and Blaise had his arm around his shoulders, smiling at him.

"So, how is this date so far?" Blaise asked smiling and making Draco blush.

"I'm hav…having fun. Tha…thank you Blaise." He was about to say something else when they were rudely interrupted.

"Look at that little Malfoy found himself a playmate." Looking up in Ron's eyes Draco had to quickly place a hand on Blaise's leg to stop him from getting up.

"Hey Seamus, Looks like little Malfoy is taking your leftovers." Ron called behind him and Draco saw Seamus walking up laughing behind him.

"Well he couldn't have the one I'm with so he went for second best." Draco saw Blaise cringe at Seamus' words and felt his hand tighten on Draco's shoulder, hurting him a little. He continued to try and ignore the idiots, wishing they would just go away.

"Hey Harry your little stalker won't be bothering you any longer, he's scraping from the bottom of the barrel for my waste." Seamus yelled over to Harry. Draco looked up first toward where Harry was and saw his face drop when he realized who Draco was with. He then looked over at Blaise and saw tears falling down his friends face after hearing Seamus' words. Draco was sick and tired of the bull shit and grabbed Blaise's hand.

"Let's get ou…out of he…here." He whispered to Blaise and smiled when the other boy nodded. As they got up out of their seats and started to walk away, Draco felt himself jerked back and Blaise's hand let go of his. He turned around to see Seamus standing in front of Blaise.

"So you finally moved on and found the only person in the whole school desperate enough to be with you?" Seamus said and Draco saw Blaise's shoulders slump down, hand balling into a fist like he was ready to hit the Irishman. Draco quickly moved over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder, silently telling him not to do it.

"Ahhh Your little girlfriend coming to help you, how pathetic." Seamus laughed with Ron. "Hey Harry, want to see something funny love?" Draco looked over and saw Harry staring at them and nod ever so slightly, then he felt Blaise's hand ripped from him and Blaise pushed against the wall with Seamus punching him. Draco moved quickly and ripped Seamus off of Blaise only to be hit by Ron in return.

"STOP." He heard Harry yell and saw him walk over. "Seamus there is no need to get physical love, let's go. They are not worth getting in trouble again." Harry grabbed Seamus' hand and walked out of the front door, looking back at Draco. Draco thought he saw shame behind his eyes before he left.

Rolling off the floor Draco tried to help Blaise up but was pushed away. He stood there looking down at the boy trying to figure out why he would do that.

"Blaise, what-"

"Just go Draco alright. I know you are only out with me because Harry doesn't want you. I don't want to be second choice Draco, I shouldn't have pushed you into this." Blaise stood up and began to walk away.

"Bla..Blaise…. I….I wan….want. Wh…Why are yo…you do…doing th…this?" Draco stuttered out, hating him self for being like this, never able to say what he wanted with out talking like this. He just didn't know how to talk with out the stutter and the more upset he was the more it happened.

"I'm not doing anything Draco. I know you didn't want to be here with me. I know you don't see me like that or feel the same way so I'm making it easier on you Draco. Give me some time and I will be your friend again. It was fun today, I'll see you later." With that Blaise left a very distraught Draco behind.

Draco made his way back over to the booth he was just happily sitting in with Blaise, and tried to think of anything he did since yesterday that would make Blaise think he didn't want to be with him. Then he remembered everything that Seamus had said and realized that Blaise must have taken everything to heart. He needed to talk to him and let him know that he wanted to be with him, wanted to see where these feelings he were having were heading. Just then Theo stormed into the place and marched over to where Draco was sitting. He leaned over the table, his very angry face in front of Draco's.

"What the fuck did you do to Blaise?" Theo Spat out.

"I….I did…didn't do any…anything to him. Sea….Seamus came in and sta…started saying stu…stuff. I tried to tal…talk to him after but he ju…just pus…pushed me away. He…doesn't wa..want to see me." Draco looked into Theo eyes and saw the anger grow.

"I guess it is best you stay the hell away from him then. I told him not to go after you, that there was too much baggage with you. Even after he found out you love Potter he still insisted on trying." Theo went to leave but Draco was pissed. He quickly stood in front of the other boy and looked at him right in the eyes.

"How…How dare yo..you. I was sta…starting to really li…like him. I wan…wanted to be he…here with him to…today. I was hav..having a gre…great time. Now I lo…lost that." Draco kept staring in Theo's eyes so he knew he was telling the truth, he wanted to be with Blaise, to see where they ended up. He felt like he could actually fall for the other boy, but it seemed everything was against them.

"You really wanted to try it with him. What about Potter. I know you still love him, what happens if he realizes he loves you still and comes for you, will you leave Blaise just standing there watching it happen." Draco really never considered Harry wanting him in return. He saw how he was with Seamus and never saw him leaving that idiot for him.

"I woul..would never do that to him. If we end…ended up .together."

"Well I would just leave him alone for now. When he seems like he has cooled down then try talking to him. Until then he won't listen to anything you have to say, he was hurt bad before and you are the first person he has even tried to get with." Draco only nodded before he followed Theo out of the front door and down the street. He was thinking about that walk he was supposed to take with Blaise after they were done eating, he was going to try and kiss him and tell him that he actually liked him too.

Now all he had was an angry Theo and pissed off Blaise. He really needed to talk to Severus, so as soon as he entered the school he said goodbye to Theo in the dungeons and took off for Severus' rooms.

**A/N: I hope everyone likes the story so far. I feel this is going to be a long one. The mystery Uncle will make an appearance sometime down the road and we will see who he is. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Draco sat in front of Severus thinking on what to actually ask the man. He needed to know what had happened with Blaise and Seamus to make Blaise actually be hurt by what the Irishman said to him. Taking a sip of the tea that Severus had made he looked up into the older mans eyes and decided to finally speak.

"Can you ple…please tell me what hap..happened with Blaise and Se…Seamus?"

"I am sorry Draco, but like I told you before I can't tell you that. I had made an unbreakable vow, which I am sure who ever he did talk to about this did the same thing." Draco remembered the Unbreakable Vow in one of his lessons before he came to school and knew Severus really couldn't tell him anything.

"Can you at lea..leasst tell me how long they da…dated for, how ser…serious it was?"

"Well they were awfully young when they started dating, I believe a couple of years before they came to school, so I think they were nine. Seamus is a half-blood but was brought up around the Zabini family."

"Nine is awf…awfully young Severus." Draco said eyes wide.

"Yes, but Blaise's mother liked Seamus and set up a contract for the boys to be married when they got older, so they began dating to get to one another in that aspect. Blaise fell quickly for Seamus in the end and they broke up at the end of their first year and that is all I can tell you." Severus finished looking intently at Draco.

"Mar…marriage, they were supp…supposed to get Marr…married?" Draco couldn't understand how a parent could sign away their childs life to someone when they were so young.

"Yes it is done that way in a lot of Pure-blood families. If you had never been taken away I think you would have gone though the same thing Draco."

"Can my fat…father do that to me..me now?" Draco looked scared beyond belief when he asked that question.

"Yes he could. He probably will if he finds someone he thinks is good enough for you."

"NO, NONONONONO. I will no..not be for…forced to mar…marry som….someone." Draco yelled.

"He hasn't brought it up to me, and if he does I will try to persuade him not to. You have been though enough in your life and do not need to be forced to do something like that." Severus assured him making Draco sigh in relief.

"You should head back to your room now, I'll see you in class tomorrow." Draco stood up and hugged him before he made his way back to the common room. Upon entering he saw Blaise and Theo whispering to each other in one of the corners and Theo looked up at him, making eye contact. Blaise saw Theo look away and followed his gaze to Draco, quickly scowling and turning away.

Draco's stomach turned and he felt his knees begin to give out when he saw Blaise's reaction to him. Taking a few calming breaths he made his way over to where they were. Theo placed his hand on Blaise's knee and nodded over to Draco as he walked over. Blaise quickly stood up and headed to their room.

Draco stopped where he was and began to follow Blaise but was stopped by Theo, stepping in front of him.

"Stop Draco, just leave him alone alright."

"NO, I nee….need to talk to hi….him."

"He wants you to leave him alone. So just stay away. Do not hurt him any more alright." Draco's mouth dropped, he didn't even do anything in the first place to hurt the boy, he just didn't understand.

"NO damn it. I'm si…sick of peo….people tell…telling me what to do." Draco gently pushed Theo out of the way and continued to his room, when he opened the door he could see Blaise laying on his bed with a pillow over his face. Once he was standing in front of Blaise he coughed to let the other boy know he was there. Blaise removed the pillow from his face, glaring at Draco.

"Fuck, didn't I tell you to leave me the hell alone. Get away from Draco. Great use Theo is." Blaise rolled over when he stopped talking but Draco didn't leave, he sat on the bed next to him instead, causing Blaise to immediately sit up.

"Wh…what did I do?" Draco asked

"Everything Seamus said is true, I'm only second choice for you, the bottom of the barrel. You would rather be with Potter then with me and I know that and I don't want that. Don't pretend to like me because I know you-" Draco was sick of Blaise running himself down and did the only thing he knew to shut the boy the hell up, he kissed him.

He leaned over without Blaise even noticing and brought his lips softly onto the other boys, smiling when the words stopped coming out of his mouth. He applied a little more pressure, unsure what to do, being his second kiss and all. He felt Blaise bring his hand up into his hair and pull him in deeper, a tongue licking his bottom lip making him moan.

Blaise pulled back, resting his forehead on Draco and looking him in the eyes. Draco couldn't speak, the kiss made his world spin and he didn't know what to say.

"What the hell was that?" Blaise spat out as he jumped off the bed. Draco sighed frustrated that Blaise just didn't seem to get it.

"I li..like you Bl…Blaise. I tho..thought that kiss wou..would show you that." Blaise started laughing, laughing, Draco couldn't believe it. His face fell when they boy just wouldn't stop.

"You think kissing me in the middle of me talking would make me think you like me. God you are new to this. Go do that to Potter I bet he would love it." Draco felt a tear slipping down his face as he looked at the other boy.

"Why…..Why don't you me. Is it beca…because what Sea…Seamus said. I was goi….going to tell you on our wa..walk that I want….wanted to be with you, but he FU…FUCKED ever….everything up for me. What did he do to yo….you to make you bel…belive him now?" Draco spat out. He saw Blaise's eyes widen as he talked and hoped he would share what happened with him. He saw Blaise sit down on the bed across from him and look him in the eyes.

"We were friends for years, because of our familys. My mother signed a marriage contract between him and I, so we figured why not start dating even though we were nine. We already liked each other, we knew that much at least. Only thing that happened between us for those couple years was holding hands and hanging out. When we came here we were obviously sorted into different houses but didn't think anything of it. We would hang out when ever possible and ended up only kissing and making out, never anything further, we were only eleven then.

He had become close to Harry during our first year and slowly stopped seeing me. I had fallen in love with him by this time and was hurt that I didn't get to see much of him. One night we were supposed to meet and he didn't come so I walked around the halls looking for him. I went out side and saw him and Potter kissing by the lake. I confronted him about it the next day and he said that he was only experimenting with someone else and didn't know why I was so mad.

I forgave him when he said he would never do it again, stupid me. During Christmas break my mother was furious and I didn't know why, she finally told me that Seamus' father broke the contract saying I was no longer good enough for his son, they found someone better. She asked if there was another contract involved and he said no there was no parent alive for the boy to have it signed.

I knew right then that it was Potter and felt like a fool for falling for Seamus' lies. When I returned to school everyone knew about the contract being canceled and how I was no longer good enough. No one wanted anything to do with me after that, saying if I wasn't good enough for the one I was supposed to marry then I wasn't good enough for any of them, so I just stopped trying after seeing those too together."

"Blaise, pl..please don't let them ru…ruin what we str…started." Draco said as he sat next to Blaise and wrapped his arms around him. Blaise looked up at him is disbelief.

"After hearing that, you would still want to be with me?"

"I didn't grow up in th…this world. I don't ca…care about the marr…marriage shit."

"What about Potter? I know you love him, that couldn't have changed." Draco dropped his head knowing that was true, he still loved Harry, but he knew that if Harry really loved him in return he would be with him now.

"I do Lo…love him, I'm not goi…going to lie to yo…you, but I am for . I wan..want to be wi…with you." He saw Blaise smile and quickly found Blaise's lips on his in a very heated kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Draco woke up, in the middle of the night, extremely happy for the first time since he came into this world. He slowly turned over to look at the sleeping form in the bed next to him, his boyfriend. It was the first time he ever used that word for anyone, even Harry.

Thinking of Harry he slowly closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. Images came flashing into his mind as he slept and slowly became clearer as the dream continued. He was laying on a carpeted floor, holding his stomach, his Uncle standing above him with a belt. He had just gotten done beating him after he came home from school. His mind knew it was a dream but his body was frantically moving around in his bed.

He remembered this day, he had gotten into another fight at school and his Uncle heard about it from his teacher. The whole time home he tried to go as slow as he could, to prolong the inevitable. The moment he walked into the door his Uncles belt made contact with him, his book bag falling to the ground. His Uncle didn't spare any part of his body when he was whipping him.

Once his Uncle was done he was thrown into his room with the door being locked. He wasn't allowed to attend school or leave the room for the next two days. When the door was finally opened he was Starving and thanked the gods he could go to school. That's how his life was, one wrong thing he did in his Uncles eyes he was beaten, starved and locked in his room for days at a time.

He woke up sweating and panting from the memories, his body hurt until he realized it was only a dream. He looked over at Blaise's body again and was afraid of what the boy may think of him if he ever found out about his past. He was also grateful his dream was of when he was younger and the punishments weren't that bad.

Once Blaise woke up they went to the Great Hall for breakfast but didn't enter at first, confusing Draco when Blaise pulled his hand away from his.

"What's wr..wrong?" Draco asked

"Are you sure about this, us being together.? Blaise asked looking scared. Draco stepped up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips and grabbed his hand back.

"Yes, why wo..wouldn't I be?"

"You know what everyone thinks of me. They will think bad things about you to when they see you actually dating me."

"I do…don't care what th…they think. On..only what you th…think." Draco was happy when he saw Blaise smile and continued to walk into the Great Hall and to their table. It felt like the first day again when he saw every one staring and whispering about them. Once he sat at their table he looked up at Severus, who had a big smile on his face and nodded at him when he smiled back. Then his gaze stopped at Harry, who's mouth was hanging open in disbelief. Harry saw him looking at him and quickly closed his mouth before mouthing "WHY" to Draco. Draco cocked his head to the side with a confused expression on his face before turning away.

"So you two together now?" Draco heard Theo whisper to Blaise while he was talking to Pansy. He tried keeping his attention on Pansy while listening in on the two boys.

"Yes." He heard Blaise reply.

"Are you sure about this Blaise, I don't want to see you hurt again." Draco was starting to get mad at Theo butting in.

"I'm sure. We talked and I don't think he'll hurt me. I'm happy Theo for the first time since first year, can't you just be happy for me?" Draco felt a smile going to his face when he heard Blaise's answer.

"Alright mate, but I swear if he hurts you I'll kill him." Blaise laughed at his friend before he started eating and Draco turned his attention back to Pansy.

As they were walking to Potions they ran into a crowd of students walking by and Draco felt Blaise's hand leave his. The moment that happened he felt himself being pulled into one of the side class rooms and pushed into the wall.

"What.." He started to say when he saw Harry standing in front of him. "What do yo…you want?" He asked angrily.

"Why are you with Blaise, I thought you had better taste than that?" Draco stared at Harry like he was crazy and tried to just walk past him and out the door, but Harry pushed him back against the wall.

"Le..let me go."

"NO. I don't understand why you are with him Draco." Draco felt Harry's hand go up to his face and rub his cheek gently. He swatted it away after a couple of seconds remembering everything Harry put him threw.

"Why do ca…care for? You ha…have Sea…Seamus." Right now, at this moment, Draco was so glad he had this stutter. That way Harry couldn't tell that he was nervous as hell being this close to him alone. Looking into those green eyes was effecting him in ways he wished they didn't.

"Why do I care, did you not get any of my letters I wrote to you all these years?"

"I go..got them. Up un…until four mo….months befo….before I came here." Harry stepped closer as Draco pushed himself farther back into the wall.

"Then you must have read how I love you Draco." Draco swallowed hard then, trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with Harry.

"Yet the who…whole time you were tel….telling me this you we….were with Se…Seamus. Did you th…think bec…because I was…..wasn't apart of you…your world I woul…wouldn't ever find out?" Draco practically spat at him.

"I was hoping you wouldn't then when I left this school I could come find you and be with you. Leave all this behind when I became of age and didn't have to return." Draco stood there dumbfounded. Harry expected him to stay at his Uncles waiting for him and never be with any one else.

"Le…let me go." Draco finally came out with, the only thing he wanted was to get to class and be away from Harry right now, he was effecting him in ways he shouldn't right now.

"Not until you tell me you love me to, that you haven't stopped. I need to know I have a chance with you." Draco shoved Harry back with hurt and anger in his eyes.

"How cou…could you. Ho..how cou..could you ask th..that of me. You jel..jealous bas..bastard. You ha..have Se…Seamus, go back to hi…him." Harry started laughing at him and stepped forward again, causing Draco to stubble backwards.

"I do not want to be with him, but dear old Dumbledore thought it would be good for protection, make the Death Eaters think I was away with him and his family every summer god knows where and not at my relatives house." Draco's face dropped at that information, all these years, every summer he was near him and never told him.

"Wh..what? You have be…been near me ev…every su…summer and never to…told me, Ne..never came to me?" Draco was trying not to cry, rubbing the palm of his hands against his eyes.

"I couldn't leave the house. They had Aurors guarding the area and they wouldn't let me out. I never told you because I thought it would be worse for you to know and not be able to see me. I'm so sorry." A couple tears came out of Draco's eyes and he felt Harry wipe them away. He couldn't take it any longer he needed to get out of there and back to Blaise, to the one person he knew actually cared for him.

"Get aw….away from me." Draco shoved Harry as hard as he could and finally remembered he had a wand and pulled it out. Shoving it in Harry's face he quickly back to the door and ran out. He made it to the Potions class and slipped inside and into his seat next to Blaise, when the boy asked where he had been he just said the bathroom. His mind wandered to everything Harry had told him and he couldn't concentrate on class at all.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Draco knew Blaise didn't believe his excuse for being late to class. Every time he looked over at his boyfriend he had a strange look on his face and kept glancing over to Harry's vacant seat. He knew he had to tell him about his encounter but was afraid of how he would react.

When they were back in the common room for the night Blaise pulled him into the bedroom, silencing the door as he locked it. Draco sat on the edge of his bed waiting for the inevitable.

"So where were you this morning?" Draco looked up into those sweet eyes and told him everything that happened, he had no reason to lie to the boy. He saw Blaise put his head in his hands as he was slightly shacking. He walked over to the other bed and tried to put an arm around Blaise, only to be pushed away.

"I'm so…sorry." Draco said as he sat next to him.

"So what are you going to do?" Blaise asked. Draco looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

"What?" He asked trying to figure out what he was asking.

"Are you going to go to him? He said he wanted to be with you after we graduate, so will you?" Draco was pissed. He couldn't believe he would ask him such a question.

"NO. I'm with you. Why wou…would I go to him?" Draco felt the anger rise in his chest as he was pacing the floor.

"Because you love him. You don't love me Draco I know this. I don't want to put in over a year into this only to be let go when we graduate. So if you think that you might just do that, please let me know now." Blaise was looking intently into Draco's eyes and he could see fear and hope behind them.

Draco walk over to Blaise and pulled him right off the bed and into a hug. He didn't want to see that fear in his eyes. He wanted to be the one to put happiness in them and love and nothing more.

"I want you." Is all he could get out before he pulled Blaise into a kiss. His heart stopped racing when he felt the other boy relax into it and wrap his arms around his waist. Just as the kiss began to grow more passionate there was a very loud pounding on the door. Draco pulled reluctantly away and motions for Blaise to open it.

Once the door was open Theo flew into the room exhausted. Both boys looked at him and waited for him to catch his breath and speak.

"You will never believe what just happened. Saint Potter and Finnegan split up. From what Pansy says, after spying, the Headmaster is not happy about this at all." Draco felt his heart drop into his stomach and saw the pained expression on Blaise's face at the news.

"Why would the Headmaster care if they split up?" Blaise asked.

"Probably something to do with Harry's protection." Draco heard himself say and then saw the other two boys stare at him.

"Oh right your little heart to heart with Potter this morning." Blaise spat out before leaving the room. Draco looked up at Theo before the other boy left looking rather angry.

Draco hoped that Harry didn't just break up with Finnegan for him, he was with Blaise and he wouldn't break the boys hear just to finally be with Harry. Easter Holidays were coming up and he was hoping he could convince Severus to let him have Blaise join him at his house. He didn't want to give Blaise reason to think he was doing anything when he was away. After a long walk and a talk with Severus, happy the man agreed he could bring Blaise home with him, he finally was back in his room, with Blaise and Theo whispering to one another.

"Hey" He said as he sat on his bed, looking over at the two, he wanted to let Blaise know he could come with him on holiday, hoping the other boy would be happy. They quickly jumped up from Blaise's bed and stopped talking. Draco sat and watched as Blaise practically fled though the door. Dropping his head down to look at the ground, he tried to stop the tears from flowing. He saw a pair of feet stop just in the line of his sight and lifted his head to see Theo looking at him, face all red.

"What?" Draco asked.

"So were you groveling to Potter all day?" Draco's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What the hell are you talk….talking about? Why would I go and do th…that?" Draco snapped.

"Figured since he was now single you would go get what you have finally wanted all this time. Stop stringing Blaise along and leave him alone. He deserves so much better than a stuttering, weak fool like you." Before Draco knew what he was doing he pulled his wand out and slammed Theo against the furthest wall of the room. He watched as the boy slammed into the wall and slid, unconscious to the floor.

The door burst open and Blaise stood there for a moment before he ran over to his friend. He looked between Draco and Theo before he stood up, advancing over to where Draco was now standing.

"What the fuck did you do Draco?" Blaise asked as he grabbed the front of Draco's shirt and pushed him against the bedpost.

"He got me mad. Said I was….wasn't good enough for you. Told me to lea…leave you." Draco said as he stared into Blaise's eyes, hoping he could see how much he cared for him. Unfortunately it didn't turn out the way he wanted it to.

"So you decided to hurt him? How could you do that to my friend? Get the hell out." Draco's mouth dropped open when Blaise threw him towards the door.

"This is my room to."

"I don't care, . I don't want to ever talk to you again. Stay away from me." Draco felt the tears prickling the back of his eyes lids.

"I…I don't want to stay away fr…from you." Draco walked closer to Blaise, hoping he would change his mind. With every step he took towards the other boy Blaise would back away.

"NO. Now you don't have to feel bad about breaking it off with me to go to HIM. Just leave Draco."

"I don't wan…..want him. I want you. I wanted you to co…come home with me for Eas….Easter." Draco stood staring at Blaise hoping he would see he meant what he said. He was shocked when he heard Theo laughing from the other side of the room as he started to stand.

"Why are you laug…laughing, why is he laug…laughing?" He asked both the boys now standing in front of him.

"Potter always gets what he wants, and he wants you. He will end up with you. I'm not sticking around to have my heart broken any more than it is already. So please just leave me alone." Draco watched for the third time as Blaie left him in the room.

"Just let him go Draco. You know you don't love him, so just leave him be." Theo said as he walked out to follow his friend. After he broke out of his daze Draco ran all the way to Severus' room and pounded frantically on the door until it opened.

"What is wrong Draco?" The man asked as he saw tears flowing down the boys face.

"I…I want to leave now. I want to go ho…home."

"You can't you still have a week of classes Draco."

"I…I don't care. Tell Lucius I want to le…leave. When we get ho…home I want he…help with my stu…stutter." Severus nodded at him as he went to floo call his father. After several intense hours Draco finally found himself in Severus living room with his father sitting across from him.

"Now what is wrong son?" Draco flinched at the use of the word before he replied.

"Ha…Harry is single. Bla…Blaise thought I wou…would leave him so he left me. I can't expla….explain myself the way I wa…want to with this damn stu…stutter." Draco growled out in frustration.

"Alright, so during this break we will work on fixing that. I was hoping you would want to correct this issue." Lucius smiled at him.

For the remainder of the holiday Draco worked frantically on correcting his stutter. He hated not being able to talk and explain himself with out people looking at him funny or getting frustrated. He also wanted to let Blaise know how he felt about this whole situation and have the boy actually be able to tell how he was feeling by the sound of his voice. At night he would think non stop about what Blaise must be doing during this break and hoped with everything in him that the boy would want him back.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I will be going back and correcting some mistakes in the previous chapters after I am done with this one before I post the next. I hope everyone still likes this story and reviews. I also write in an uncle to Draco in this chapter, yes this is AU so Lucius has a Brother. **

**Chapter 17:**

Lucius sat in his living room after having brought Draco to the Train to return to school. He was amazed at his sons progress with a lot of things over the break. The boys stuttered had finally stopped, since he became more confidant with him self. He was able to state what it is he wanted without feeling ashamed. Lucius however didn't like how his son decided to change his appearance however.

When he woke up that morning he wasn't expecting to see his son's hair cut and situated into small spikes on top of his head. He was wearing slightly bagging black jeans and two layers of shirts, a longer black under a shorter grey. He had a small lip ring and eyebrow ring along with a spike sticking out of his ear. When Lucius had asked why he wanted to change himself like that he only answered.

"Because I want to be different. I'm sick of people looking at me like I am weak." Lucius knew it had to do with Blaise, Theo and Harry all thinking they could walk all over him. He felt bad for his son, but not as bad as he was about to when he heard banging on the door.

When Lucius opened the door to say he was surprised would be an understatement. His brother stood on the other side of the threshold smiling at him.

"What are you doing here, you are no longer aloud on these grounds Hadin.' Lucius spat before he went to slam the door in his face. Before he could do that, Hadin pushed it open and placed his wand into Lucius' face, smiling at him.

"Where is your son dear brother?"

"Why the hell would you want to know?" Then realization dawned on Lucius, this was the man that took his son, his own brother. Without Hadin seeing, Lucius pulled his wand and disarmed him.

"You stay the hell away from me son. You damaged him enough."

"Oh I will get him back with me. Don't you worry." Before Lucius could do anything in return Hadin apperated on the spot. The only thing he could think of doing was to floo call Severus right away, before that mad man could get ahold of his son again.

On the train, Draco sat stiffly in a compartment by himself. He felt so alone this time and he actually knew people now. He missed Blaise and the way he made him feel safe and protected. He wanted nothing more than to have that boy back, and knew just sitting in this space would get him no where fast. So he made the decision to leave the compartment and find him, not caring who he ran into on the way there.

"Wow, Draco?" He heard from behind him as he turned out of his compartment, slowly he turned around and saw Harry standing there.

"I haven't seen you since before break, you look, wow….amazing like that." Draco hung his head, still feeling a little self conscious.

"What do you want Harry?" He asked seeing the shocked look on the other boys face.

"I..I just wanted to talk with you, I miss you." Draco started laughing before he saw the seriousness of the other boy.

"You didn't look like it before break, all cozy with Finnegan." Harry stepped closer to Draco, making him back up into the wall.

"I broke it off with him, I was sick and tired of Dumbledore telling me how to run my life. The threat is over, except a few stray Death Eaters, but I couldn't stay with someone I didn't love because of that. I want to be with the person I have loved almost my whole life." Draco swallowed hard before he looked into Harry's eyes.

"Who is that?" Harry tilted Draco's chin up once he looked back down again, just so he could look into his eyes.

"You, it has always been you Draco. I may have drifted away but I'm here now. I love you." Draco felt Harry leaning forward and then a gasp come from his side, he pulled his face away from Harry's grip and saw Blaise and Theo standing there staring at them, Blaise looking just about to cry and Theo looking right pissed.

"Fuck, no Blaise…" Draco spat out before he saw the other boy run away. He slammed the back of his head into the wall before he heard Harry speak.

"I heard you two broke up, that's why you left school early."

"Yeah he left me, because he thought I was going to come back to you, Fuck, now he thinks I did. Harry I'm sorry, but I have to go to him, This" He pointed between the two of them " Is just not going to work, you hurt me to much, I love you, but no."

He left a very confused but somewhat happy Harry standing there, watching him walk away. Draco quickly found what compartment Blaise and Theo ran off to, from the sounds of the slight crying coming from behind the door. He flung the door open and felt his heart sink at seeing Blaise that way.

"What the hell do you want Draco, to rub it in his face some more that he was right?" Theo spat out.

"Fuck You Theo, Leave. NOW." Draco yelled making the boy jump.

"Why the hell should I?" Theo asked as he walked right up into Draco's face. Draco got sick of it and pulled his wand out at the other boy.

"I don't care how pissed he gets at me, I will hex you to make you leave." Draco said, seeing the boy turn white before he walked out the door and closed it. Draco spun back around and dropped to his knees in front of Blaise.

"Please, for once listen to what I have to say." He pleaded. Blaise's eyes opened in shock.

"Your stutter, it's gone."

"Yeah. I have been working on it all break." He smiled when he saw Blaise smile at him.

"You look great too." The boy said skimming over Draco's body.

"I'm glad you like, now can I please talk." He was glad when Blaise only nodded this time.

"I have been threw hell and back in my life. I had a lot of shit happen to me that I wouldn't wish on anyone else. When I met Harry, it was great to have someone that understood what had happened to me, well most of it. I fell in love with him and I have to admit, yes I still do love him, but. But I met you. You made me want to continue living my life Blaise, I was so scared to be here, thought I would just move from class to class, day to day and not be noticed by anyone. You talked to me, became my friend, showed me someone could actually show they care for me with out caring what others thought. I love you for that Blaise, so much. It killed me when you left me, I didn't want to come back here, I wanted to be home schooled. My father however told me I had to face this first, face you. What you saw with Harry and I out there was nothing. I swear to you. I was coming to find you when he stopped me."

"You looked like you were ready to kiss him Draco." Blaise finally broke into his rant.

"No, he was about to kiss me, I was about to push him away." He looked hopefully at Blaise.

"Draco I care so much for you, I just don't think us being together will work out. I will always fear you going to him and leaving me. I want to be friends, but I think that is all I can do." Draco's head dropped at hearing this from him and only replied with a small alright before he left, not wanting to cry in front of him. As he left he saw Theo standing there smirking at him.

"So he let you down then, smart of him."

"Theo what is your problem, just stay out of this will you."

"As long as you don't hurt him, I don't care. So are we all friends again?" Theo smiled.

"If that's all I can get from him, than yes." Draco walked away, not knowing the Harry had been listening to the whole conversation from the next compartment over, with a big smile on his face.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry it has been awhile with an update, been really sick for about a week. So here is the next chapter and I hope it come out alright. **

**Chapter 18:**

Down in the dungeons, Severus was kneeling down in front of the fire, talking to Lucius. He had just found out that Lucius' brother was the one that had Draco all those years. He knew the man would try to come for the boy here at school, and had to do anything he could to prevent that.

"I will keep an eye out for Draco. Don't worry to much."

"I think it is best that we let Draco home school from now on. That way we can always make sure he is safe." Lucius stated.

"No, what are we going to do when he is a grown man, living on his own. We can't be there twenty four hours a day to watch over him, my friend. He will be fine. Draco has come along way and knows how to protect himself now." Severus assured him.

"I suppose you are correct in this matter. Just please, keep a close eye out for my son." The two friends said their goodbye's after that.

After the welcome back feast Draco sat by the lake thinking about everything that has happened the past year. He wanted Blaise back, but knew the other boy would fight tooth and nail over it. He knew Harry was trying everything he could to be with him also and he was a little scared that he would fall for him again. Blaise was the only one there for him when he came to this place and knew almost nothing. He protected him and made him feel safe, loved. He couldn't believe he screwed everything up with the other boy.

"Draco." The boy in question turned around and quickly stood, backing away from the person who just spoke. Fear embedded itself threw-out his body and he couldn't move.

"What…What are you doing here?" He asked, closing his eyes and praying it was only a dream.

"I came to bring you back to where you belong, Draco. You do not belong here." The man moved closer to him and grabbed ahold of his wrist, hard. Pain shot up Draco's arm as he went for his wand. The man quickly disarmed him and threw his wand into the lake.

"I don't want to go back with you, I'm with my family now."

"I am also your family, I'm your Uncle and I raised you."

"You tortured me, you didn't raise me." Draco was trying everything to remove himself from the other man's grasp, with no luck.

"You are coming with me and no one can save you this time." Draco felt the pull in his stomach as he was apperated away from the safety of the school.

When he awoke several hours later he saw that he was back in his old room. Tears started to flow down his face as everything from his past came back to him. He knew this man would not let him out of the house now, knowing where he could go. Last time he had no idea that he had other family out there he could run to.

"I hope my father comes for me this time and doesn't give up like before." He said to himself before his door opened.

"Why can't you let me go? My father will come for me." Hadin let out a manic laugh, sending chills down Draco's spine.

"He gave up on you easily enough before, what makes you think he won't just give up on you now?"

"He loves me. He knows I am alive now and will know that I had no intention on leaving." Draco spat out as he back up into the wall when the man advanced on him.

"Well it will be a long time before he can find you, if he ever does. I think it is time I had some fun with you first."

"Professor…Professor. Open up please." Blaise was yelling into the door to the potion's class.

"What is it Mr. Zabini?" Severus asked, still a little upset that this boy could cause his godson pain.

"I just saw someone take Draco from the lake, they apperated and it looked like Draco was scared."

"What did this man look like?" Severus asked as he made his way into his private rooms and over to the fire.

"He looked like a Malfoy."

"Shit… Lucius….Lucius.. Damn it answer me." Severus yelled into the fire, awaiting his friend.

"What Severus?"

"Your brother took Draco from the lake. I had no clue he was out there, he should have been in his rooms."

"Damn it. I'm coming over, MOVE." Lucius spat out at his friend, really pissed that he would let his son be taken yet again.

"When was he taken?" Lucius asked as he entered the room.

"He was taken about five minutes ago, I got here as fast as I could, Mr. Malfoy. I wish I was with him. If only I let him talk to me then he wouldn't have been out there alone." Blaise was crying, hoping Draco was safe.

"It is not entirely your fault Mr. Zabini. Draco should have been inside and I should have been watching him." Severus reassured the boy.

"We need to find him. I have no idea where my brother lives. I never even knew he was still alive until the other night when he showed up." Lucius stated as he paced the room.

"I put a tracking spell on Draco when he arrived back at school, hopefully it will work."

"Why didn't you say so before, get a move on and find my son."

"I was waiting for you to shut up. I'll be right back." Severus replied as he walked over to one of his tables and pulled out his wand. Moments later he returned and told his friend Draco was in Muggle London. They quickly used the floo to get to the nearest place and apperated just outside the house that was indicated.

Upon hearing screaming coming from inside the house, Lucius blew the door to bits as he walked up the front steps. Following the screaming the two men walked down into the basement and Severus had to hold his friend back. He knew the man was about to kill his brother for the situation he found him in.

Hadin was pounding into Draco from behind, as Draco's hands were bound in chains to the wall in front of him. He was screaming so loud, they knew Hadin didn't hear them come in. Severus quickly cast a spell on the man to throw him off of Draco and bound him to the wall. He called the Aurors to take care of him while he quickly covered Draco up and apperated him back to school.

Hours later found the two men pacing outside of the hospital wing, waiting for the nurse to heal Draco. Blaise was standing against a wall, crying and hoping he would be alright.

"Is Draco alright?" They heard, looking over and seeing Harry standing there.

"We are not sure, Mr. Potter. We can only wait and find out." Lucius informed him. It did not look like Harry was going to leave so Blaise walked up to him.

"Why do you care anyway?" He spat out at the other boy.

"I love him." Blaise laughed at this and pushed Harry into the wall.

"I don't believe you. You pushed him away so much, you hurt him so bad, broke his heart. Then when he actually finds someone that really does love him you then try to be with him. Can't you just let him go and be happy?" Blaise asked.

"Why do you care, you left him. You broke his heart just as much and you were the one that he was with. Why don't you let him choose when he is better which one of us he wants to be with, which one he loves. Just remember I have known him longer and been there when he needed someone." Harry stated.

"Yes but I was there to heal his heart the last time. You don't love him Potter, and I don't think you really ever did. You just strung him along, never thinking you would see him here. You had someone the whole time you told him you loved him and wanted to be with him, knowing, thinking you would never have to actually see him." Blaise turned to the other two men standing in the hall before he spoke again. "Please let Draco know I love him and hope he gets better soon, when he is feeling up to having a visitor please let me know."

When Blaise saw the two men shake there heads in response he left. He knew when Harry was up for visitors one of the men would let him know. He wouldn't push himself on the other boy after what he just had to endure. He wanted him to feel safe and comfortable on his own time to talk with him.

He also knew Harry would be stupid enough to invade Draco's space after everything, he knew the other boy just wanted to have Draco to himself and not let him be Happy. He also knew that Draco would get his heart broken yet again if he choose Harry, but Blaise would be there to help pick up the pieces again, just so he knew Draco was safe.

**A/N: I think there is only going to be a couple more chapters for this story. I don't know how everyone feels for who Draco should end up with, but some of you might not be happy with me when you find out the end result. However that is what I have had planned from the beginning and I just hope you like it either way. Please Review thank you. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

The next couple of days had been stressful for those close to Draco, he had yet to wake up since they brought him back. Blaise was refusing to leave his side once he returned to the Hospital wing, even after being told several times someone would come and get him. Blaise had fallen asleep, with one of Draco's hands in his and his head resting on the other boys shoulder.

Draco began to stir and wondered why his hand refused to move, he thought he was still in his Uncle's basement and started to panic. As he looked down and saw Blaise's face, he started to become calm.

"Blaise?" He asked trying to wake up the other boy. Slowly the boy in question started to wake, jumping up when he realized Draco was finally up.

"Oh god Draco, your finally awake. Hold on I'll go get your father." Blaise started to stand only to be pulled back down by Draco.

"No, Please. I want to be alone with you for a minute. I'm so sorry Blaise for everything, I love you." Tears started to run down his face.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I jumped to conclusions without listening to you first. I didn't want to get hurt and was pushing you away. I love you to."

"I can't believe you still love me after what my Uncle did to me." Draco looked down in shame. Blaise lifted his face with a finger to his chin and kissed him passionately.

"That was not your fault or your choosing Draco. I love you so much. I'll always be here for you." Before he could say anything more Harry walked into the room with a smile on his face.

"Draco, your awake. Blaise what are you doing here?" Blaise was about to answer until Draco interrupted.

"My Boyfriend can be here when ever he wants, Harry. The question is what are you doing here." Draco looked at Blaise hoping he said the right thing and smile when he saw the big smile on the other boys face.

"I was hoping I could talk to you about us." Harry replied

"There is no longer and us and I don't think there ever was, right Harry. Please leave I have been though enough and need rest."

"I'll get your father now." Blaise said as he kissed him and brushed past Harry.

"I hope you know what you are doing. Blaise isn't the nicest guy out there you know." Harry stated, pissed Draco off.

"You know nothing about him and have no right saying such things. Please leave." Just as Harry was about to say something else Lucius and Severus walked into the room.

"I think my son just asked you to leave Potter." Harry looked at the men and quickly left the room.

"Draco, were glad your awake. How are you feeling." His father asked him.

"I'm feeling tired and I hurt a little. I am so sorry father. If I hadn't been out by the lake by myself this wouldn't have happened." Draco started crying feeling ashamed.

"Son, this is not your fault. My brother is crazy and finally where he belongs. I should have been here to make sure you were safe."

"I love you father."

"I love you too son."

The following weeks were difficult for Draco, every time Blaise tried to hug him or even put an arm around him he would jump away, the memories of what his Uncle did still fresh in his mind. Blaise was understanding and patient and didn't push anything onto him. He finally had gotten it threw Harry's thick skull that he wanted nothing to do with him. He didn't even want to be friends with him after everything that he did.

After several more weeks Draco finally felt comfortable again with Blaise, knowing he would never hurt him and planned an evening alone for the two. He made sure no one else would be in the rooms that night and told Blaise they needed to talk, making the other boy nervous.

When Blaise arrived in the room Draco was just coming out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Blaise froze and couldn't believe he was seeing Draco like this, normally the boy would dress in the bathroom, never letting anyone see him with out a shirt let alone only in a towel. He watched as a drop of water made its way down over his chest and sculpted stomach and get pulled into the towel right above the spot that led down to Draco's cock. Just that thought made Blaise's cock twitch.

"He…Hey Draco." He nervously said when he snapped out of his trance.

"Hey Blaise. You alright there." Draco smirked over at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, just surprised your in only a towel." He replied

"Oh the towel bother you, I can fix that." Then Draco pulled the towel off and stood naked in front of Blaise, the boy couldn't hold off any longer and walked up to Draco, pressing him into the bathroom door.

"What are you doing, god your gorgeous." Blaise said as one of his hands rest on Draco's waist and the other was moving towards his cock. Once his hand wrapped around the hardened flesh he smile as Draco moaned in response.

"Be…Bed. Now. Please." Draco didn't think he could stand for much longer with Blaise's hand moving rapidly on his cock. He laughed when he felt him self being picked up and placed onto his back on the bed.

Blaise moved fast and removed his own clothes, tossing them on the floor. He was extremely happy that Draco was trusting him in this. The most they had ever done before was kissing and cuddling with each other, he was going to take his time.

As he hovered over Draco's body he looked lovingly into his eyes and leaned down to trail kisses from his lips to his ears down his neck. He nipped at the junction between neck and collar bone, loving the moans and movement coming from under him.

"Blaise, please no teasing. Just get on with it. I want you."

"Are you sure?"

"Damn it YES. I love you."

Blaise didn't need any more invitation than that as he moved down the body under him and took Draco's hard cock into his mouth as he moved his other hand around to his ass. He moved his index finger around the puckered entrance and slowly pushed his finger in. When Draco began to move at the intrustion he added another finger and then a third, scissoring them a bit before pushing them in further. When he hit Draco's prostate, the other boy bucked his hips up, driving his cock farther into Blaise's mouth as he sucked.

Blaise lifted himself off Draco's cock as he removed his finger, getting a moaning protest from his lover. Laughing he slowly raised Draco's legs up around his neck and placed his own cock at Draco's entrance. With slow movements he slid his cock fully into his waiting lover.

"Please, move." Draco moaned as he gripped Blaise's waist, trying to make him move within him.

Blaise proceeded to slowly pump his cock in and out of Draco, hitting his prostate with every forward thrust. The sensations Draco was feeling was wonderful, he never thought making love with someone could feel this great. He could feel his stomach tightening and knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Opening his eyes he saw the love radiating from Blaise's own and pulled the other boy down into a smoldering kiss.

"I'm not going to last. Fuck. I love you" Draco screamed out as he felt himself letting go as he shot his load all over his chest, because of the tightening around Blaise's cock he didn't last much longer himself and with one last push and a scream of.

"I love you" He spilled his seed within the confines of Draco's ass.

Catching himself before he fell on top of Draco, he turned to his side and pulled the other boy over for a kiss. Draco laid there looking into Blaise's eyes as a tear fell down his face.

"What's wrong love? Did I hurt you. Oh god." Blaise started only to be interrupted by lips on his.

"No, that felt wonderful. Thank you for going to slow with me. I love you so much Blaise."

"I love you too." Blaise leaned over and kissed Draco then pulled him so he was laying on his chest. Blaise fell asleep shortly after with a smile on his face. Draco looked up at him thinking he finally found someone he felt safe with and knew he would never leave this boy again before he too fell asleep.

**This is the end of this story.** **The Sequel Lost 2 is now up posted and started so go read that if you would like.. Thanks**


End file.
